The Rogue and The Alchemist
by depositink
Summary: A girl runs into trouble and finds herself in the hands of the military. What happens when everything she knows is turn inside out and upside down. Will she make new friends or new enemies? BEING REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Thank you all for reading my story and being patient with my updates. I got a review from someone that made me re-read my first chapter. Will I hope I revised it correctly. I am going to be going through all my chapters and correct them. I know my story is not particularly popular, but I appreciate all of you who do read my story and/or stories. =P Thank you all for waiting and here is the improved first chapter!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist._**

_

* * *

_

"Hey, get back here!" A man yells at the top of his lungs. A girl turns a corner on the many streets of Central. The girl's shoulder length blond hair following behind her will her piecing red eyes examine her surroundings.

Yeah, that's me all right! What can I say to eat you need money. To get paid, you need a job, and to get a job you need to get hired, but who in their right mind would hire me? Well, no one would. That is why I have to take my food. I know what you are thinking, how can you stoop to that level? At first it is not easy. My conscience was always getting in my way. Sometimes I would not eat for weeks because I could not take from people. Trust me, after a while the feeling begins to leave. When you need to survive, you will do anything.

Now, I am being rude. Not introducing myself to you. The name is Kristin Turner, but I prefer Kris. Don't feel sorry for the guy I just robbed from either, I only took a piece of bread from him. I try not to take anything too ambitious. Only take what I need. Food is usually what I steal, but clothes are a must too. Sometimes I go to the back of a restaurant and sneak in. Some people are so thick compared to others. I have to move quite a bit though. Let's say people are not too fond of me. It's not because I am a horrible person. It's just they are selfish and do not want to share the wealth with the less fortunate.

I turn the corner down an alley way to a cardboard box. Yes, this is my home. It's just me, my piece of bread, and my cardboard box. How I can't forget Ace? Ace is my kitten. She has gray fur and vast green eyes. I saw her being thrown out of her home. Her owner did not want her anymore. I knew how she felt. So I picked her up and tried to get her a new home. Unfortunately, no one would take her in. So I did. She is my best friend. I know your thinking this girl is crazy to that I say thank you. I would rather be crazy than normal.

"Hey, I think she went this way," the same guy who yelled earlier shouts at someone. Crap! What am I suppose to do?

"Meow," Ace purrs at me.

"Run! Run where exactly. I saw dramatically, "If you can't see this is a dead-end!" I hiss at my cat. Yes, I talk to my cat. When you're as lonely as I, you begin to talk to anything.

"There she is!" another male voice echo's through the alley way. Out of nowhere I am tackled. The men take me down pretty easy, and I forgot to mention, I am only 15 years old.

"We got her Colonel." One of the guys says. A Colonel, they had to get the Colonel to catch me. Take that stupid store owner!

"This is the rogue that's causing all the trouble lately?" I hear a deep voice coming from the sidewalk, "but she is a little girl!" What, I am not a little girl. How dare he?

"Do I look little to you?" I glare at the man as we slowly leave the alleyway. "Do I act little to you?" I am pissed now. "I can't believe it took a Colonel of the military to get me." The tall man is now looking at me with a bored look in his dark eyes. "Are you as incompetent as the rest of the so-called military or is it just your section?" I do not care if it makes me sound like a brat. I did not want to get arrested for living! This is crap!

"We'll take care of her sir," one says while forcefully dragging me to a car. The two are taking me to the military base or H.Q as they kept repeating to each other. The ride there is fun. It has been so long since I have been in a car. If it was under different circumstances I would have been excited and wearing a smile, but it is not. I am trying desperately not to cry as I am watching the world fly by my window.

When we arrive the two idiots grab me, and drag me inside a building. I do not get to see it well because Dumb and Dumber were moving too fast. The next thing I know is being thrown in jail. It's not a jail now that I look at it. It's like a waiting semi jail place or whatever you want to call it. It only has two jail cells, and it looks like an interrogation room.

Just than the doors opens and in walks Mr. Colonel himself. He does not say anything to me. He just looks at me with disapproving eyes. How dare her look at me like that? He is not my father. He has no right to judge me.

"What's your name?" He questions me, but I do not answer him. He runs one of his gloved hands through his coal black hair. "Why have you been stealing from people?" He asks another question only to get the same results. "Are you going to answer my questions?" This time I turn to face my back to him. I am not going to cooperate that easily. "Fine, "he says, "Have it your way," with a sigh as he leaves the room.

The next day flies by quickly. I cannot do anything other than sleep and stare out this small window they have. I think about sneaking out the window, but I'm not skinning enough to fit. I may not eat well, but I do not look to poor. My boobs are kind a decent size, and I have normal waist. I am not like a stick person, but I am not fat. I like to think of myself as nicely balanced.

"Excuse me?" A woman's voice came through interrupting my thoughts. "May I know you name Miss?" When did she get in here?

"Kristen," I state flatly. She looks friendly and I am tired of playing games. Her soft brown eyes smile while her lips do not reveal anything. Her blond hair is pulled back with bangs.

"It's nice to meet you Kristen my name is Riza," The woman turns around and grabs something. "I thought you might be hunger, so I brought you some food to eat." Food! Oh man I almost forgot how hunger I am. "Here take it," a small smile appearing on her lips. Right when my hand grabs the tray of real food my stomach growls at me. The woman continues to smiles.

"Thank you." I say not waiting to spill too many words. I just want to eat. Again she smiles at me while her eyes show pity. I do not want people to pity me, but I'll let it slide this once.

"I will see you tomorrow," Riza states walking out the door. I know what she is trying to do. She is getting information out of me, while feeding me. I do not care though. I am so hunger. If she stays, I will answer all her questions. I finish my food quickly and fall asleep.

The next day when I wake up there are two people. It is not Dumb and Dumber either. I have never seen them before. I look at the blond guy who I believe to be around my age. He is a bit taller than me, but seems mean because he keeps a glare on his face. The other will he is in a huge suit of armor so he can be giving me a glare too and I will never know. But when I look into his eyes, they seem to look right through me. As if there is nothing behind them. No face, no actual eyes. There, I go again making things up. Look the blond is talking. I need to pay attention.

"…here?" he finishes. Crap, he wants an answer, and I am in my own mind.

"Can you repeat that," He sighs.

"Why are you here?" He rolls his golden eyes. Questions, always more questions.

"You know, if you keep your face in that position it will stay that way," I smile. That is not a brilliant idea because he does not seem amused by my childishness.

"Just tell me why you're here, so I can leave you alone and go on with my life." Ouch. That hurts. He is touching.

"I don't know exactly why. I was living my life, and I was rudely interrupted by the military." The boy is not pleased with my answer. Hey, what can I say? When I don't eat I get testy. Yes, that means I am usually in a bad mood.

"I do not have time for this! Just tell me, so I can go," he yells at me.

"I stole some bread alright. You act as if I killed someone. I stole a piece of bread. So I could feed myself and my kitten okay." I tell him the truth. I just do not want to deal with this kid anymore. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Really, you expect me to believe that is all you stole." He checks me out. Gross, not like that he just looks at me, may I add with a hint of disgust in his eyes. Wait; there is a hint of disgust in his eyes.

"I know I'm not the most beautiful girl you ever saw, but I doubt I am the ugliest! Even if, I am, don't look at me as if I am trash! If anything I should look at you in disgust. You're the dog here, not me," I am not a force to reckon with when mad. The look in his eyes told me I should keep my fat mouth shut.

"I wouldn't be stuck here, if it weren't for you! I can't go anywhere tell you answer my questions. And the only dog I see is before my eyes." That is it! I am not going to take this sitting down.

"Oh really," I stand up, something I have not done in days. My legs wobble a bit. If it was not for the nice woman from the other day, I wouldn't be able to stand right now. "Well than get comfortable 'cause that attitude is going to keep you here," I yell at him only for my legs give out on me. "Stupid legs," I scoff at my useless legs quietly, but not soft enough because the Jerk hears me.

"You can't even stand." He said gentility, but his face still holding a frown.

"Yeah, what's it to you? So I only get feed once a day, and I haven't seen food today. What do you want me to do, start dancing around?" I scream and toss my arms around. I know he is probably older than me, but it's just a pathetic habit to call everyone kid.

"At least than I would be half way entertained," he yells back at me. He continues to glare at me. I wonder if that glare is just stuck to his face. I tried to warn him.

"Just leave, because this is going now where and I am tired." I turn to lie on the floor.

"Let's leave her Brother." Where did that voice come from? It could not be the guy in the suit of armor, can it? I do not hear the two or three now, get up and leave. I am too tired to care anymore. I pass out right there.

"Wake up!" A voice yells at me.

"Hey Ed, be a little nicer to the girl," This voice seems to be a much older, kinder man. "She must be exhausted," He seems like my kind of person. "Wake up Miss. Turner," His voice rings out. I sit straight up. I never told them my last name. I turn to see my visitors today. It is the same two kids from the last day and an older man with black hair and yellow-green eyes. He is wearing glasses and seems to be genuinely sympathetic, but he is wearing a military uniform.

"How did you know my last name?" I query and he just smiles at me.

"I wouldn't be the head of the investigations if I couldn't get your last name." His smile widens with pride.

"What," I say beginning to panic. Not good, the head of the investigations, here. Not good at all. He can ask questions and then people would find out I ran away. They will tell my, what would you call two adults who were suppose to take care of you, but totally ignored you your entire life? That's right, parents.

"We also contacted your parents, seems you have been reported a run away for two years now. Why is that?" He is not going to stop asking questions. He knows why. I can see it in his eyes.

"Why don't you investigate it? Wait, you probably already know," I am not yelling at him. I am just not being extremely polite to him. The look in his eyes changes rapidly, happy to serious in mere seconds.

"Yes, I do know why, but I had to hear for myself." He does not look like a horrible guy at all. He was so personable and inviting. "We did contact your parents, but they did not seem to care much." He is not kidding. They don't care. I am the middle child. They have everything they could ever need and more.

"Yeah so, I know they don't miss me. That is why I left. I thought I could do a better job on my own. I just ran into a few bumps along the way. This being one of them," I shrug my shoulders. "What happens now?" I ask him. I actually want to know. I have not seen Ace in a while. She is pretty adept at staying out of trouble. Will, she is better than me.

"Well you are going to have to pay back for all your crimes, but since you're a minor you're going to be let out." I jump up only to come back down, but the smile on my face never leaving.

"That's the best thing I've heard since I've been here." He just smiles back at me, even the kid is smirking. This means that he is not always Mr. Glare at Everyone. The three of them leave, and I am going to be out in an hour after. Before I am allowed out of the building, I have to see Mr. Colonel. I am actually escorted there by Dumb and Dumber. They seem like old friends now. Well maybe not friends, but old jerks you knew a long time ago.

"Come in." A voice rang out. Dumber opens the door. I see Riza; the girl who feed me if you don't remember and Mr. Colonel. Dumb drags me in and places me down on a black leather couch. It is so soft and comfortable. I begin to fall asleep, but that is when I look up. Crap, I am doing it again. I seriously need to start paying attention to others when they talk to me. That's what I get for spending all that time alone."…okay?" Crap is he done talking.

"Yeah, sure," I don't want him to hate me any more than he already does. I have a feeling I am going to see him again.

"Then who do we get to watch after you?"


	2. Chapter 2

****

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

* * *

So here I am, waiting inside the Colonel's office. I am sitting on his black leather couch trying to figure out what the hell I just agreed to.

"Who could we get to watch this street rat, Lieutenant?" He smirks at me. He is trying to piss me off, isn't he? Why do people like to piss me off?

"I will take Miss Turner." The same caring voice invades my ears. I turn to see Mr. Head Investigator. How come I never learn anyone's name?

"Are you sure Hughes? She is quite a hassle, I mean just look at her." What is this guy trying to say? "Her greasy, dirty blond hair, if it is blond? You can hardly tell! Her face is a mess..., "He just keeps going. I am not going to listen to him. I am going to read the books on his bookshelf: Alchemy for Beginners, The Secret to Alchemy, and Alchemy for Idiots. The list goes on and all about alchemy. "… now, are you sure you want her in your house. She could steal something from you?" Again he smirks, as if he just wants to push my buttons. I feel my face start to flush with anger. Calm down, he is trying to get a raise out of you.

"I think Gracia and Elicia well love her," He smiles warmly at me. I couldn't help, but smile back. This guy is so, well…what's the word: fatherly. It streams off of him, or I could be making things up again. "Come on kid, I'll show you your new home!" I slowly stand and bow to Riza and shot a glare at the Colonel.

"I will see you tomorrow morning, no later than 7:45 Miss Turner," Mr. Colonel says with a knowing smirk. What is with this man and smirks? I don't respond to him, I just keep walking. Mr. Hughes, I think that is his name, is talking about something or another. I honestly do not care right now, I just cannot wait to be outside again and see my cat Ace. I wonder how she is doing. I do miss her. She is my best friend after all.

Hughes and I open the doors to the outside world. The sky is a little bit bluer, people are happier, and the sun is shining brighter. I feel as if a force is being lifted off my shoulders for the first time in my sixteen years. Things a looking up for Kristen Turner!

"The car is over here, Miss Turner," Mr. Hughes states nicely to me. I am standing on the steps outside the Military Head Quarters staring up into the sky. There I go, I am dozing off again.

"Thank you," I walk over to his car. Mr. Hughes opens the passenger door for me. I sit in the car; he closes my door for me and walks around to the driver's side. As he gets in, I choose to correct him. "You don't have to call me Miss Turner, you know?" I do not look at him as I say this, I put on my seat belt.

"Okay than, what do you suggest I call you, Miss Turner?" He says smiling at the road as he turns on the car.

"You can call me Kristen or Kris, Mr. Hughes," I say looking at the world flying pass my window. I hear him chuckle. "What?" I look at him. Why is he laughing at me?

"Well, if I can't call you by your last name, then you can't call me by mine. Just call me Maes, kid." He smiles. Did he call me kid?

"Don't call me…" is all I could get out before.

"We're here, home sweet home." He stops the car. I look at the house in front of me, He walks out of the car and to my door to open it. As he opens it, I get a better look at the house before me. The house is not enormous, but it's not small. It looks to be two stories, and I don't quite know if it has a backyard, but I know it doesn't have a front yard. The other houses are quite close to each other on this block, and each has steps leading up to the door. "Are you coming Kid?" Maes says to me once he reaches at the door.

"Yeah, but don't call me kid." I say as I walk up to meet him. Here, we go. I just hope I make a positive first impression. As I walk into the house, it gives off a warm feeling with a taste of cookies.

"Honey, is that you?" says a beautiful woman's voice from the other side of the house. Following the voice was a gorgeous young woman. She has short dark blond hair and blue, green eyes. "Oh, is this the girl you were talking about?" She looks at me with a gentle smile.

"Yes Gracia," he turns towards me. "This is Kristen Turner, and she will be staying with us." He puts his hand on my back and leads me all the way inside. I'm still not use to being inside, Okay. It'll take some adjusting.

"I was hoping dinner was going to be done by the time you got home, but we have ten minutes. So Maes, I have her room set up for her, if you would show her." She says with a smile. This couple is extremely likeable. Maybe too polished for me, but oh well.

"Alright sweetie," she begins to walk away, but he grabs her waist and turns her around. "But first I want a kiss from the most beautiful woman in the world." With that, he kisses her lightly on the lips. She smiles sweetly and laughs as she walks into the kitchen.

"Um…" is all I can say. It is a real sweet moment, for them. It is actually quite awkward for me. I mean, I never had a boyfriend. I never actually had a crush. So watching people kissing is on the weird side for me.

"Right, your new room is going to up the stairs and the second door on the left. So I'll show you the way." He turns around towards the staircase and starts to walk. I follow him, but then it starts to get awkward. "So how long exactly have you been on the streets?" I stumble. I honestly did not expect this. How do I answer that question? Do I even know how long I've been living on the street? Let's see, I left my parents house when I was about twelve, and now I'm sixteen.

"About four years, how long have you been married to your wife?" I ask for some reason.

"Oh, only eight years," He says with a smile that makes me smile. "Will here is your room." He gestures to an open door. I slowly walk into the room. The walls are a doll white with nothing on them. The sheets are a cheerful blue with a pale blue pillow. "I hope you like it. You have your own bathroom. It's connected to you room, so you can have privacy. You also have a window that faces the street below. The towels are in the hallway closet. So, I'll let you get clean up and you can come down when you're ready."

"Okay and um…" I hesitate, "thank you for everything." He nods with a smile and shuts the door as he walks away. Is this my new life? I wonder what's going to happen to me now. I am not looking forward to tomorrow. What is the Colonel going to do to me? "Oh well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow, right Ace…" I look down at my feet, to see my feet. "Ace, I forgot all about Ace." I quickly ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going Kristen?" Gracia ask me as I am running out the door.

"I forgot my cat, Ace. She is going to be so mad at me. I have to go get her. Is it okay if she stays?" For some reason, I thought to ask. That seems to be happening to me a lot today.

"Of course she can stay! Just come home as soon as you have her alright. We are going to have some people over for dinner." She says with a smile. I smile at her then blot out the door.

"I'm coming Ace. Please just be alright." I ran towards my alley way where my old box is. "I just hope you're alright," is all I can whisper.

I arrive at my old alley way. My old box that contain my belongings, the little I have, are gone or thrown all over the alley way. I look around for Ace, but she is nowhere in sight.

"Ace, Ace, where are you?" She didn't answer. This is so out of her character. She is usually right where I left her. Where could she be? What if something happened to her? I can't think like that! She is fine.

"Meow" Her cry for help echoes in my ears. Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? She limps out from underneath my old 'home' of a box. She cries again.

"I'm so sorry Ace. This is entirely my fault." She walks onto my lap and purrs. Letting me know she is not too mad at me. "I know, but still I should have been there to help you. How can I make it up to you?" I ask her. Hopefully she can tell me a way to make it up to her. I don't think I can live with myself if she hates me. If you've forgotten, she has been my only family for an awful long time, and I wish not to piss her off. I have before but never this much. She did not even look at me. I need to do something, so she can see I love her, "Let's go home, how about that." She looks up at me her orbs showing her confusion. "It's a long story, but I guess we have sometime, don't we." She nods her cute gray head and stares at me with her green eyes. I inhale and began a dull story. By the time I finish telling her the story, we are at our new home, at least for the time being. I walk into the front door without knocking.

"Hello?" Gracia's voice came from the kitchen. Before I can answer, she walks into the front room releasing the delightful smell from the kitchen. The smell stole my soul and dances around my nose. I haven't smelled anything so will, yummy in my entire life! I look at Gracia, and she is talking to me.

"…hat your cat?" I look at Ace and back at her. If only I can pay more attention, I just nod. Her smile warms my heart. She's so motherly. Even to people she just meets. "Oh no, your cat is hurt!" She is so personable, maybe too warm. "Go take a shower, and when you get out, your cat will be as good as new!" her smile returns and I nod my head. I hand over Ace and walk up stairs to my room.

I grab a towel on the way to the shower in my room. As I walk into my bathroom, I turn on the shower. I look into the mirror. Disgusting blond greasy hair clings to me. My skin covered head to toe with dirt. The last time I took a shower was the last day that rained. I don't exactly remember when that was, but you can only imagine. Gross, right?

"No wonder that punk kid looked at me like that, I am disgusting. Why am I even here?" I don't deserve this from such compassionate people. I drop my head and stare at my shoes. The holes in them not only because they don't fit, but because I've ran with them so much. I look back at the mirror, and the fog from the shower clouds it. I ran my hand down the mirror. I shake my head. Stop thinking and jump into the shower.

I slowly get into the shower only to jump right back out. "Oh god, the water is too hot." I turn on the cold water hoping I will not burn myself a second time. When I get back in the water, is not warm, but a little on the colder side. Will it's better than the water being too hot, right? I clean my body and hair. I don't know how long I should be in there for, so when I'm done I jump out and dry off. I walk out of the bath and into my room. "I left the window open?" I look around, the blue curtains flapping with the wind. I slowly walk to the window and close it. A knock comes from the other side of the door, and I leap. For some reason, it scares me.

"Kristen, dinner is almost ready, and our guests are here." Oh, it's only Hughes. I'm paranoid.

"I will be right down." I look around and realize I don't have any clean clothes.

"Oh, by the way, Gracia gave you some of her old clothes. Go ahead and wear them. They're in your dresser." I hear footsteps go down the hall and disappear.

"Alright, let's see what we have." I open the dresser up and check out the clothes. I find some beautiful clothes, but a shirt sings to me. It is red and short sleeves. It's a little cold today, maybe I should find another shirt. I see a black long sleeve shirt. I wonder if I have any pants. I open the bottom door and find some cute pants.

When I finish getting dressed, I walk back into the bathroom to get a look at myself. My hair is still wet, so I throw it into a high ponytail. I look so much better. I walk out of my room shut my door only to hear people laughing. Who could that be? I walk down stairs and see the last person I want to see in my entire life!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Sorry it took me so long to get it out. I've been MIA for awhile when it came to well ever; school, work, writing. Anyways, the story is going to pick up soon and I don't think you know how! And that makes me excited! I control it and yeah...lost my train of thought with that one. anyways I hope you enjoy it 'cause I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know, hear me 'do not ' own Fullmetal Alchemist! however I do own my character Kristen Turner.**

**if you have any question or comments ask them and they well be answered. thank you!**

**And on a side note**

** FABLE 2 IS COMING OUT 10/21! YEAH!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I don't want to have dinner with him. Oh, why me? I'd rather have dinner with the Colonel then this kid. Screw it; I might as well get it over with. At least the food smells delicious; I can't wait to eat it! I walk into the front room. Finally I notice the room. I never actually saw it, until now. The walls are a warm brown that makes me feel so welcome. The stone fireplace stands on the wall next to the stairway. The couches are a soft brown and I just adore it. I notice three people sitting on the couch facing me. Are they staring at me? How long have they been staring? Ah man, Maes is talking to me, I haven't had much human interaction in the last few years. Yes, I know that is my fault and I take full responsibility for this. Oh right, Maes.

"...join us?" Maes finishes as he stares longing for an answer. What should I say? Well, the word yes, hasn't hurt me that much so far. So I'll use that one.

"Sure, why not." I see Maes making room for me next to him and the kid. Oh your probably wondering who it is. Well, don't worry, it's no one. I sit down next to Maes waiting for food. I could smell it and oh man it smells so good.

"Kristen, you remember Edward and Alphones." I look at Edward only to see him glaring at me. So I did the adult thing. I stuck out my tongue. This only made the jerk's glare deeper. Like his glare could get any imprudent than it already was before, but somehow he found a way. That is when I turn my attention to the suit of armor.

"Hello Kristen, I am Al." The suit of armor says in a child-like voice. Wow, how old is the guy in that suit of armor. He must be around my age. What is that loud thumping noise? I turn my attention to the staircase. It's going to be a monster! I knew this family was way too nice. I close my eyes only to hear the cry, of a child?

"Daddy," squeals a little girl. She has to be around three years old. Her low-key blond hair was put in pigtails and her gleeful green-blue eyes sparkle. "You home." She runs right up to Maes and jumps on his lap. Oh no, I think I'm started to like this cute, adorable girl. Why couldn't she be a monster?

"Elicia, I want you to meet Kris." The little girls beautiful eyes land on my uninteresting red eyes.

"Kiss!" I only smile to myself. "Kiss, you staying with us?" Her little voice questions. All of a sudden, if I haven't noticed before, all eyes were on me: The jerk, Alphonse, and Maes. How could I say no to her? Could you? No, I thought so, exceptionally if she calls me Kiss. I nod my head and she jumps off Maes lap and onto mine. "So now we are sisters." She looks at me. I don't know what to say. The last family I had didn't go so well. I'm I ready to open up to this family? What if they don't want me? What if they don't like me? I don't want to be hurt again. But, I can't say no to her. She is desperate for a sister. And maybe I am too. Maybe I am desperate for a family. People to love and care for me, to make me feel like I finally belong somewhere. I can't let the past get in my way anymore.

"Yeah, I guess so huh?" I just pat her head. I hear the kitchen door open and a flood powered by the aroma from the food dance with my nose.

"Dinner's ready!" Gracia states to all of us. As all of us stumble into the dinner room I glace at jerk and he's smiling. I didn't think it is possible for him to smile. I mean it's not a big one, but it's different. I just assume that the glare was glued on his face, but you know what they say about assuming something. Just in case you don't, when you assume you make an ass of you and me, assume. I shrug and walk into the dinner room. Everyone sits down; Maes sat between Gracia and Elicia at the head of the table. I sit next to Elicia, Edward sits next to me, but across from Maes. Alphonse takes his seat next to Gracia and across from me. We ate and lightly chat among ourselves.

"Gracia the food is awesome!" I take another bit. She made roast beef, with mash potatoes and gravy, corn in the cob, and dinner rolls. It is the best food I have ever eaten.

"Thank you Kristen." She is so polite. She seems like a great mom and man, can she cook! I am so caught up in dinner that I do not pay any attention to the conversation going on around me. I'm just letting the roast beef melt on my tongue. When dinner was done we all headed to the front room to talk.

"So Edward when are you and Alphonse plainning on leaving?" Gracia asks Edward

"Al and I plan to leave in two days. We have to go on another wild goose chase," Ed states in an annoyed voice.

"Why?" I wanted to know why the two were going to waste their time on something they knew wasn't going to be worth it.

"Don't worry about it," Ed says to me as he again glares. I don't know why I even care to ask.

"You're right, I won't. If you want to waste your time then by all means, waste your time!" I sometimes get a little too mad over little thing, things that don't even matter. I wanted to start new with this guy, but I don't think we are meet to like each other.

"Alright you two, calm down." Maes says to Ed and me. I look at Elicia playing with Al in front of the fireplace. I yawn all of a sudden. I just notice how tired I actually am. My legs start to feel like I have tied bricks to them. My eyelids are starting to become harder and harder to keep open.

"I think I'm going to hit the sack." I stand up and look at Maes and Gracia. "Thank you for dinner and letting me stay." I bow, yes I bow. I do have manners. Well once in awhile and too only certain people, but I have manners.

"Good night Kristen," Gracia smiles warmly at me. Warmly, how nice is she? I am starting too really like this family.

"Good night Kris, sleep tight." Maes states with a smile that can only be describe as fatherly. Man, why do I love this family. Oh I mean like this family. That is what I meant to say, like.

"Night Kiss," Elicia ran up to me and hugs my leg. I know I just need sleep.

"Good night guys." I say going to sleep.

"Night Kristen," I hear Al yell after me. I yell it back to him and start to walk to my room.

When I get in my room I see a familiar cat on my bed a sleep. How did she know which room was mine? I sit on the edge of my bed because Ace decided to be nice and sleep in the middle of my bed. Oh how I love this cat sometimes. I need sleep so hopefully I can move her without waking her up. As I place my fingers around her little body her head jolts upward and she turns to look at me.

"I want to sleep on the bed to," I smile sheepishly at her.

"Meow meow," she wiggles out of my hands and move to the side so I could get comfortable.

"Thank you." I jump into the bed. Just then my body goes limp and my eyes become even heavier. I look down at Ace. She starts to get comfortable on my stomach. Oh no, I forgot to change into my pajamas. Screw it, I'm too tired. "Good night Ace, sweet dreams." I pet her lovely a few times as she meows a good night to me. And I fall asleep in the most comfortable bed ever.

I walk out of a coffee shop to see a man smiling at me. He's so handsome with silk hair and gorgeous eyes that I can look at forever. The man doesn't say anything, just walks up to me and puts his hand around my shoulders. He isn't that much taller than me, but I still have to look up to look him in the eyes when he is up close to me. We slowly walk; our destination is unknown to me, but at the moment I don't care. All I want to do is keep everything how it is right now. I feel happy and loved by this man and I feel my heart flutter when he leans to kiss me on the cheek. Then the sky turns gray like smoke and the earth around us shake. A monster, no a demon flies out of the ground. The demon is engulfed in flames. Two horns on top of the demons head and red, blood red eyes burning to kill. The demon is huge, taller than any building I've ever seen. Its hands, wait, its claws have blood already dripping off them. The demon throws fire balls, killing anyone in his pass. The man and I ran, but no matter how fast we ran the demon just gets closer and closer killing everyone and destroying everything in his path. I scream as I trip over my own feet. Oh god it's right behind me! Blood, it's everywhere. I'm going to die!

I sit straight up in bed, sweat dripping off of me, my heart is beating too fast, and my breathing is jagged. What was that? I've never had a dream like it before? What was that demon? And who was that man? I push it to the back of my mind. I have other things to do this morning.

"Morning, what time is it?" I look over to a small clock on a dresser next to my bed. "6:45, I have time to be slow." I gently sweep my feet to the floor. Noticing Ace has moved during the night 'cause now she is asleep at the foot of my bed. I sweetly smile towards her and move on. I need to leave the house in twenty minutes. I make my way to the bathroom quietly, trying not to wake up Ace. I look in the mirror. "Man do I look bad or what?" my hair is knotted in the back and I have bags under my eyes. That dream really got to me. I look down at the sink. What am I suppose to do? I look back up to the mirror and cover my scream as I avert my eyes. The demon he was there, in my mirror. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I finally lost it." I look back at the mirror and laugh. "It's my imagination." I look down again at the sink and see a tooth brush and tooth paste. So I pick the two up and finish in the bathroom.

"Meow," I hear a good morning for my loveable friend.

"Good morning to you to Ace." I look at her, "you should go down stairs and see if Mrs. Gracia has breakfast for us." She only purrs and walk out the room. "Now to find proper work clothes," I open my dresser door and start to look threw it. I find the perfect outfit. It's not too casual, but not too formal. A pair of black slacks and a turquoise short sleeve collar t-shirt. I go to the bathroom again and brush my hair. Not really knowing what to do with it I throw it in a high ponytail. I walk out of my room and head for the kitchen. When I arrive at the kitchen Ace is already eating and so are Mrs. Gracia and Elicia. I smile, "good morning."

"Good morning kiss!" shouts Elicia. It is too early for her to be screaming, but I smile anyways. I mean she is still cute and everything.

"Good morning Kristen," She smiles warmly. "What time do you have to be in Roy's office?" She asks me, but I don't know who Roy is? She must have notice my confusion because she changes her question."When do you need to see Colonel Mustang?"

"Oh him," I finally got it, so the Colonel's name is Roy Mustang. "No later than 7:45," a state causally.

"Well, its 7:40 and you haven't had breakfast yet." She says calmly. How can she be calm about this? It is the first day of me paying back to the people and I'm late.

"Sorry Mrs. Gracia, but I have to run." I get out of the house and started to sprint to the Military Head Quarters. I'm not going to be late on my first day, I can't! I have no idea how long it's taken me to get there, but when I do. I just stare at the huge white building with the Military's symbol on it.

As I stand there and stare I think of my future. I could just run. No one well miss me. Ace will have a lovely family and I'll be on the road. With my new clothes I could get a job and start making a real living. And I would do it by myself. No help from anyone. I look at the street behind me. I could, but what about the Hughes family? They seem to be warming up to me quickly and I really love the food. I look at the building again. To go or not to go, that is the question. I turn to go down the street.

"Kris," I hear someone call me over. "Come here!" I turn around to see Maes looking at me. "Roy is getting upset and worst is that he's blaming me for you being late." He smiles. I guess I'll stay for a while.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I say bowing to him

"Well, Mustang has a surprise for you." Maes states with a smile that I can't read. It's either a good thing or it is something horrible. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Hey, liked the dream! if you think you know what it means tell me your thoughts! I will not tell you if your right or wrong for that will only ruin the story for you. Tell next Time!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walk through the halls of the large building on my way to see Colonel Roy Mustang. Maes tells me that the Colonel has a surprise for me, which means he hates me and wants to torment me. As we walk through the many hall of the Military HQ I start to read the names on the doors out of complete boredom. Let's see, there is: Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer, General Raven, General Haruko, and General Basque Gran. When we finial come across Colonel Roy Mustangs office. Maes knocks on the colonel's door. I haven't been paying much attention to my surroundings so I can't say how I got here, exactly, but if I follow the doors I should be find.

"Come in," Riza's voice stern, but nice grants us access into the office. She was standing next to the Colonel's desk holding papers and wearing the military uniform with her blond hair up. There are four desks and a couch the black leather couch in the middle. The Colonel is sitting behind his desk grinning knowingly at me.

"Well good morning Miss Turner, you late and here in the military we do not deal with tardiness," a lecture, he's giving me a lecture. Oh god, I hate this man. I hope this was my surprise.

"Well, I have to be getting to work. Crimes won't solve themselves you know. Bye!" with that Maes escapes, lucky bastard. Why didn't I run when I had the chance? I shake my head.

"Well, I want you to meet the person who will be in charge of you for today and tomorrow." Roy says ginning again. All of a sudden there is a knock at the door. "Come in!" Roy says overly happy. I don't look behind me. I can't look behind me. I could just hear the steps of an empty armor hitting the floor. Whoever this person is wants me to wear armor today. "Fullmetal I want you to meet your Muse for today and tomorrow." I look to my right to see the jerk! Where is the Fullmetal Alchemist?

"Hey jerk, move I trying to see the Fullmetal Alchemist." I glare at the kid beside me. He doesn't seem to be moving. Why is he looking at me like that?

"Hey moron, I am the Fullmetal Alchemist!" He yells at me.

"Wait, What?" I look at him confused. "How can you be the Fullmetal Alchemist? The Fullmetal Alchemist is 'The Hero to the People', 'A Man among Men', 'Is larger Than Life' and you aren't." I say still baffled. He doesn't seem to be happy though. I can feel the heat steamy off him.

"Fullmetal," the Colonel says before the jerk could blow up says. "I want you to take Miss Turner and show her around the next few days." Roy smirks at him.

"Colonel, I refuse to be a Muse to this jerk!" I yell at the man in front of me. Mustang looks at me, his smirk never faded.

"I believe you don't have a say in the matter." He states looking me in the eye, "neither do you Fullmetal!" His eyes don't leave me. This guy is giving me the creeps all of a sudden. "Go now," he says waving us away. "I have work to do."

"More like you need to sleep." I hear the jerk say as he turns and walks out of the Colonel's office. I look at Mustang then to Riza and finally at the back of the leaving boy. I sigh and drop my head as I hear the door slam behind me.

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" I slowly turn around and start to walk towards the door. I make it too the closed door when I hear two people talking.

"Brother it can't be that bad?"One voice I recognize as Al.

"Al you don't understand." The other voice was definitely the jerk, "whenever I'm around her I just." I hear a pause. "I just can't stand her! She's rude, mean, she thinks she better than everyone…" before he could say anything else horrible about me I decide to make my exit. I walk out and just as I thought he stops talking.

"Oh, Hi Kristen," Al say politely.

"Hi Al," I reply smiling at the young man. Wait a minute, in the office I heard an empty armor, but it was just Al. I think I'm hearing this. I shake my head of these thoughts.

"What are we doing today?" I as Al. I am not in the mood to deal with the pocket-sized Alchemist.

"'We' are going to go." The jerk says to me.

"Go where?" I say mostly because I know I'm pissing him off now.

"Don't worry about it." He replies

"Worry about what?"

"Nothing," he says feed up.

"That doesn't seem like a place I would want to go," I say 'to myself.'

"Than don't," he says getting annoyed.

"But I have to go with you, it's an order. I highly doubt Colonel Mustang would like it if I go back in a say you left me." I say with sad eyes. It's not like I wouldn't love for them to leave me behind; it's just that I love getting on this guys nerve. He just glares at me and walks away, Al and me following behind him.

"So Al how long has the jerk and you been in the Military." I say

"Excuse me?" Al sounds confused. I look at him confused as well. Why would he be confused at my question? Oh wait; I called his brother a jerk out loud didn't I.

"I mean How long have you and your brother been a in the Military?" I re-ask.

"My brother's been in the Military for four years." He says. That sounds familiar.

"Really, I heard that the Fullmetal Alchemist was the youngest, but that is too young to be a Dog of the Military." I look at the names I've pass on the way to Mustang's office. The conversation dies and becomes awkward. Will, not really for me. I would have to say it was more awkward for Al, but oh will. As we continue out of the Military HQ we walk the opposite way of the Hughes's home. "Where are we going?" I ask no one in particular.

"We're going to Central Library." Al answers nicely as the jerk only walks faster.

"What's the hurry?" I ask again to no one in particular.

"Well we have things to research." The jerk answers. He seems to be getting impatient with me. He crosses the street without looking. Al and I stop and look at the same time. That's when we notice a car speeding.

"Brother!" Al yells making Ed stop. I ran towards the idiot in the middle of the road and tackle him. We hit the sidewalk on the other side of the street. "Brother! Kris!" Al yells running toward us. I look down at the kid underneath me and our eyes lock. "Brother, Kris are you two alright?" I feel two hands push me to the side.

"Ah." I scream as I fall on the sidewalk beside me. "What was that for?" I yell at Ed.

"You wouldn't get off me!" He yells back.

"Whatever, you're welcome!" I yell and march towards the library. I can't believe that jerk! I save his life and he pushes me! I should've let him die! Then I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. 'Oh, Colonel the car was going so fast and Edward didn't see it coming. I tried to help him, but it was too late.' Yeah, I think that would've work or I could have been thrown in jail.

"Kristen!" I turn around to see Al wave at me. He was standing in front of the library. I walk over to Al. Luckily I didn't venture to far from the destination. We all walk to the entrance. One of the guards was about to say something, but the jerk flashed him his watch. We walked into the library and went right to a table. We all sat down.

"Al and I are going to go get some books." The Miniature Alchemist states, "Do what you want." With a look from Al they left. What am I suppose to do? I sigh and look at my hands.

"I guess I could look around." I get up from my seat and head the opposite way of the brothers. I just don't want to see them. I look at the clock on the wall as I walk by it. It's only nine o'clock! I was hoping it was lunch time already. I find myself at the counter. "Um, do you have any paper I can borrow?" I ask one of the librarians.

"Yes of course." She bends down to get some paper from underneath her desk and come up with a stack of paper. "Here you go."

"Thank you," I say and continue to walk around the library. I find myself in the beginning alchemy area. "This isn't what I wanted." I look at the books on the shelves. "What's this?" I place my hand on a book called '_The Secret of Alchemy: the Forbidden ' by: Joshua Corsair_. "Sounds kind of interesting," I take the book off the shelf and hand back to the table. The boys aren't back yet? Oh, will. I sit down and blow off the dust. "Wow, its like no one picked up this book in years." I open the book.

"What's that?" says a voice. I look up to see Al

"It's a book I found." I say looking back at the book, "It's called _'The Secret of Alchemy: The Forbidden_.'"

"Really, sounds interesting." He says sitting down across from me. "Where did you find it?"

"In the beginning alchemy area," I say looking up at him.

"There is a part missing." He says all of a sudden.

"What?"

"The title, part of it is scratched out." I look down at the book and notice that the title has been scratch out.

"Makes it even more interesting," I look at him with glee.

"I didn't know you knew alchemy?" He says

"I don't." I reply, "Doesn't mean I can't see wants forbidden about it." I open to the first page and I see pen marks all over the word next to forbidden. "This just gets more and more fascinating as I go."

"What are you guys looking at?" Ed says looking at us confused. I look up to see Al and I really close to the book trying to get a better view of it. I had placed in the middle so he could see it to. He looks at me and we both look at Ed.

"You have to see this book Brother." Al says to the Jerk

"Please keep your voices down, this is a library." The librarian says.

"Why? What is it about?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. You can say I kind of had writers block, but I worked through it! Thank you for waiting and reading. If you would be so kind to tell me what you think or if I made any kind of mistake. Thank you again and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

Chapter 5

We sat in the library for three hours. The Jerk Alchemist had the nerve to tell me the book I became so fascinated with was nothing. He told me not to waste my time with it and put it back. I got up to do just that or at least that's what I told him. I walk to where I first found the book and placed it under the bookshelf. I was going to come back for it sooner or later.

"What are you doing?" A young voice intrudes my mind.

"Al," I jump out of surprise." I was just dusting off some dust that fell on my shoe?" I say not even having faith in my own story. You would think I'd be able to come up with something better, but nope. I sigh inwardly he was not going to believe me.

"Oh, I don't see any dust." He comments. I think fast.

"That's 'cause I already wiped it off silly." I smile trying to look inconspicuous, but failing.

"Well brother wanted me to come get you because we're leaving." Yeah right! Like that shrimp would care if he left me or not. I nod my head at Al so he knows I understand and we both walk quietly to the library entrance where the jerk was waiting for as. His arms are crossed and his brow low with what I think to be annoyance.

"What took you so long?" He yells at me I just smile as I place my figure to my lips.

"Please be quiet, we are in a library." I walk pass him and out the front doors. I don't care what this guy thinks.

"What is your problem?" He yells blocking my way. What's my problem? He didn't just ask me that!

"You don't care to know, so I don't care to answer your question." I march out of the library with a victorious smile. I got him; dare him if he tries to yell at me again. Al and Shorty come out of the library shortly after. Ha, Shorty comes out short.

"Hey, what's your problem?" He is persistent!

"Hey," I say mockingly. "Didn't we already do this?" I ask with an annoyed smile. "How about we eat instead of arguing?" I catch him off guard. Don't get me wrong. It's not like I am trying to avoid confrontation. I just don't want to be hunger so I have enough energy to piss him off some more. He eyes me suspiciously.

"Okay," That's all he says and walks in the direction of the Military Head Quarters.

"Kristen," Al says stopping me so we can walk together.

"Call me Kris." I say with a smile, now when I say my friends call me Kris I won't be lying.

"Kris," He says seriously. I don't like his tone. "Why don't you like brother?" Now it's my turn to be taken off guard. I never really thought about it. I mean: he's rude, inconsiderate, only thinks of himself, blows up on a flip of a dime (I mean the smallest thing could set this guy off!), and he has been a total jerk to be from the very first day we met. I mean I wasn't in the best mood that day so some of it is my fault. I guess it's a lot of reason why I can't stand the Shrimp, but I can't tell Al. it would hurt him if I did.

"I don't know," I pause to make it look like I'm thinking. "I never really thought of it." I say shrugging my shoulders. I don't even look at him. Afraid he will find the lie written in my eyes. After a few minutes I decide to steal a glance. Luckily he was staring a head of him. I look at the sidewalk in front of me just another day and then I'll be rid of them.

"We're here Kris." I hear Al state. I look up to see this cute café that I never seem to notice before. It was right across the street from the Head Quarters; which is probably why I never seen it before. We all go into the café and are greeted by an overly happy waitress.

"Hello!" She smiles brightly tossing her bright blonde hair. "How are you doing today?" She walks over towards the menus.

"Good," Al says. "Thank you."

"That is great to hear!" She smiles her perfect smile as she grabs three menus. "That well be three today?" He magnificent green eyes scan all of us before landing on Edward.

"Yes," I say making her look at me. "Just us," I smile at her. I don't know what just came over me. I just don't like her. She seems too perfect. She doesn't sound like your typical perfect girl. You know the dumb, but beautiful type. She sounds smart, like she knows what she is doing.

"Alright, please follow me," she walks us over to a booth. "All of our customers are soldiers or people who like to look at the military men." She smiles and winks at me. What! Like I would ever look at a man tied down to the military. I would spit on them before I look at one like that. "By the way my name is Suzie. I'll be right over to take you order." With that the preppy girl walks away with a skip in her step.

"Great restaurant choice," I say to the jerk as I look down to my menu. I don't want to look at him right now or ever actually. I roll my eyes just thinking about what the waitress Suzie said.

"Don't blame me!" He shouts trying to control his anger. "It's not my fault I get a discount here." He looks at the preppy girl flirting with a group of military men who came in on their lunch.

"I bet you get discounts all over the place," he's just trying to get under my skin. So why am I letting him?

"Well, they seem to give me the best discount and someone here doesn't have any money of their own." He glares at me, but keeps a calm demeanor. It's actually scaring me more then when he yell at me!

"I bet eating in the mess is the HQ is free!" He may keep a calm demeanor about him, but I'm not going to.

"Yes," he begins calmly. "But I was told if I go back inside until four then I get a cut in my pay." He starts to get angry.

"Oh," I say nodding my head in understanding. "That's how he got you to watch me."

"Yeah," he says sighing. "How did he get you?" He asked me

"He gave me a choice." I state looking, wait more like glaring at the tall white building outside the window.

"What was that?" Mr. Jerk asks and I sigh before answering him.

"This or I pay the people back in prison."

"I would have chosen prison." He says holding a smile back as he stares at the menu.

"I was about to," I lie. "But then Mr. Hughes took me in." I hate to admit it, but without him I think I would really be rotting away in prison. By the time we finished eating it was only one o'clock so we all decided to go to the park.

"I haven't actually been to the park to play for so long." I say with a smile.

"Yea, me neither." Edward says, " I usually come here to think."

"Not me," I smile as I see all the kids on the swings. "I usually come here to steal from people." I laugh and look over to Al, who was shaking his head in shame I may add. "Hey what can I say?" I laugh again.

"Why did you steal from people?" Al asks me. Oh goodness me, do I have to explain to everyone and their mom forever!

"I didn't steal a lot," I pause trying to find the right words. "I stole enough." I nod happy with my choice of words.

"But that's still stealing." Al says again. Is he trying to make me feel bad? When you feel bad for people you don't get to eat. Maybe that's wrong to only be thinking of you, but I wasn't. I had a family to feed. Ace need food as well as I did.

"Listen, I did what I had to do to survive." Why do I even care to explain? They won't get it. "I'm going to grab a swing before another kid decides to jump on." I say walking away. Soon my walk turns into a sprint to the swing, running as fast as I can. Maybe I'm not running to the swing, but away from that stupid conversation. They should stop acting like they care, exceptionally Alphonse. I mean we all know the Jerk doesn't care, but Al should really learn not to care so much. When I get to the swing I jump on it like a six year old would. I was about to take off when I heard someone sigh. I look behind me to see a sad little boy.

"Can I swing when you're done?" He asks politely. His big brown eyes begging for me to say yes, I couldn't say no.

"Here," I say getting off. "But because I'm giving you my swing you have to do something for me." I smile at the little boy. "You have to let me push you." The little boy laughs at me, but nods non-the-less. I start pushing the little boy. I have a weakness for little kids. It's probably why I could never stole from people who had children.

"How old are you?" he asks

"I'm sixteen," I answer.

"You're old!" I laugh at his view of old

"I know," I pause. "How old are you?"

"I'm seven!" He shouts. "Do you have any pets?"

"Yea, I have a kitten named Ace." The couple of minutes continued as so. He asked question and I would answer then ask them right back. My favorite one is when he asked where I lived. I of coursed answered and asked him the same questioned. He told me and asked if Ace and I would come and visit him at his house. I say I would, but I was lying. I couldn't help it, he's so cute.

"I have to go, my mommy is calling me." He says. "It was nice meeting you Kristen." He says. "Try not to forget to come visit me and bring Ace!" He waves and runs off.

"Bye Brendon!" I wave back. I can't help, but feel guilty for telling him I would go and visit him. I hear someone come up behind me. I can't help, but think that within the few days of human conduct I've become a master. I listen more and I can control my anger. Okay, may not my anger, but I have improved on the listening side!

"…. Kristen!"

"What!" I turn around to see a glaring jerk-face in front of me. I can't believe we were sort of getting along.

"Aren't you coming?" he says taping his foot with irritation. I roll my eyes before walking towards Al.

"What time is it?"

"It's 3:50." Al answers. Thank god! I don't think I can stand this any longer! We don't say anything to each other, but just walk back to the HQ. I can't help back look back on today. I get stuck with this jerk and he's the Fullmetal Alchemist! I still think he is lying about that. And then I'm force to the library with them and on the way that Jerk almost gets hit. I saved his sorry ass and he gets mad at me. I can't believe I forgot that! Once we get to that damn place I find this great….

"Finally," Ed runs to the building. "I can't believe I'm actually happy to be here." They don't care; they just want to get rid of me like everyone else I've ever known. I sigh and walk up to the building with them. Again I follow the name on the doors leading up to the colonel's office. Once I get there I'm pretty much told the same thing I was last time I was there.

"Did you have fun Fullmetal?" The colonel asks mockingly. I shake my head. Oh god, it's my first day of this and I'm already done with it.

"Whatever, I'm I done?" I can tell he just wants to leave. I can't really blame him I want to leave too.

"After your report," Mustang says almost laughing.

"Um, can I go?" If he can't leave then sure as hell I am.

"Oh yes," Mustang waves his hand for me to leave. "We're done. Just be back here at 7:30 sharp! I'm not going to be as kind as I was today." I just nod wanting to leave. right when I was about to turn and leave he continues. "Oh and Maes already left so Havoc well be taking you home." Then in walks one of the Dumb and Dumber. It was Dumber I believe. He walks in acting all cool chewing on a tooth pick? Who am I to judge? "Havoc take Miss. Turner to Maes's house."

"Sure boss," Dumber says. "Let's get going. I have a date with the flower girl." I sigh and walk toward the rather tall man. We walk to his car and I get in the car. "So, you're staying with Hughes?" he is dumb isn't he.

"Yeah, I sure am." I say trying to say genuine.

"Sorry for tackling you." He says out of know where.

"Um, it's cool." I say staring out the window. I love watching the people smear pass. "You were just doing your job." I state not looking away from the window.

"Well, were here." The car comes to a stop.

"Thanks." I say, "Good luck on your date." I say smiling. I mean he isn't horrible. He just smiles back and once I close the door he's off. I guess he is in a rush to get to that date. I laugh to myself and head up to the house. I survived one whole day in the hands of the military. I should be proud of myself, but I'm not. I walk into the house and once I enter the whole day seems to melt away. The smell of cinnamon and paprika lifts my spirits. For some reason, I can't wait to see the family. I guess this is the saving grace of my day.

* * *

**Author's Second Note: Hopefully I can put the next chapter out quicker than 2 months. Please rate. I mean only if you want to. thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, but I did it and got it out. So Enjoy it 'cause I had fun writing it. Hopefully I'll have the next one out sooner than two months. Thank You for Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

Chapter 6

I wake up at 6:00. I'm not going to be late today. I don't want to get yelled at. I'm in a better mood today too. I don't even wake up Ace or nothing. The grey blob stays in her little circle at the foot of my bed. I walk into the bathroom and get ready. Ace and I got in a fight last night. She wants me to get along with the Fullmetal and I don't! I mean he is a short, self-centered, cocking jerk and I don't want to. But she always wins these fights. So I have to be nice to him. Nice, to the Jerk Alchemist. This day is going to be hard. But I told myself I could do it. I walk out of the bathroom ready to get dress. I grab something more casual then yesterday. I'm not walking around in good clothes. I find a cute black tank top and blue slacks. I throw them on and remember my book. I'm going to take it today. I don't care what Ace said. Leave it; it's not something you should be messing with. Whatever.

"Ace, wake up it is 6:45." I shake the kitten awake. She purrs and pushes her face on my hand. I laugh at her. "Ace, I have to get going."

"Meow," she hisses at me.

"I was just waking you to say goodbye that's all." I roll my eyes at her. She isn't always a morning cat. She spent some of the night with Elicia and then came to sleep with me so she probably is tired. "I'll see you when I get home." I turn to leave and she purrs at me.

"Meow," I can't believe what she is asking of me!

"I can't promise that!" I say loud enough to make my point, but not loud enough to wake anyone up. She hisses at me and she makes her argument. "Okay, okay. I'll try to get along with the boys today." She purrs a thank you and falls back to sleep in the middle of my bed. I sigh to myself as I walk out of our room.

"Kristin," I hear an overly happy Maes. I don't answer him, but walk into the living room.

"Yes," I say once I get there.

"Here," he hands, no wait, more like shoves a picture. "Isn't she adorable?" I shake my head at him. It's too early. Yes, I'm in a good mood, but I can't deal with loud noises right now.

"Maes!" I sneer at the man in front of me. He changes his attitude.

"Well, you don't want to be late." He says heading towards the door.

"But I haven't eaten yet," I say before he drags me out the door, likely I had time to grab a jacket. I try to get as much shut eye as I can before arriving at HQ, but with Maes shouting in my ear on what Elicia did last night I couldn't. I even tried telling him that I was there last night, but it didn't help any. The car comes to a stop in a parking lot beside HQ. I walk with Maes inside and to Mustang's office. As we enter I see Havoc, Riza, Mustang, Fuery, and Breda.

"You're early?" Mustang states, I play the high road and ignore him. I see Lt. Havoc looks rather depressed. I guess his date didn't go so well last night.

"Hey Lt. Havoc," I walk over to where he is sitting. "How did the date go?" I know, but I just what to know what happened. The man in front of me doesn't look up.

"She had another date," ouch! That's gotta hurt. "With the Colonel," I wasn't expecting that. How could Mustang even do that, stealing Havoc's date?

"Then she wasn't good enough for you." All of a sudden everyone had their eyes on us. Oh boy, what did I say? "I mean, if she wasn't nice enough to at least give you a chance, and then screw her!" I can't believe what I'm saying.

"But this wasn't any girl this was Annie-The-Flower-Girl!" he says standing up. "She's beautiful, smart, funny, and nice."

"She wasn't nice!" I shout at him and he looks at me. "If she was so nice than why did she go out with the Colonel? The Colonel is a one night stand type a guy." I see Riza and Maes laughing in the corner of my eye. Havoc doesn't say anything. "You deserve someone who is going to like you for who you are, not your uniform.

"Yeah, you're right," He looks happier, "she wasn't the girl for me." He still seems depressed, but not as much. I mean, you can't expect him to just be happy about being dumped for the Colonel. But hopefully this help.

"I'm sure the girl who ends up with you will be great." I state with my hands on my hips. I don't know why I just did what I did, but he is better now. I walk back towards Mustang's desk.

"Well, I don't know what that was about, but next time; don't shout so everyone can hear you." I look at Maes and he winks at me. I know what everyone is thinking, but I don't like Havoc! Do you know how old he is? Yeah, neither do I, but probably in his late twenties. Hello, I'm only sixteen! He's more like a disgruntled older brother.

"Sorry sir," I stair straight in his eyes. I wasn't afraid of him or what he would and could do to me.

"For punishment for what you said about me," he pauses as thinking. "You are going to spend the day with Fullmetal again." Wait a minute; I thought I was going to be spending the day with him anyway.

"But wasn't I already going to be spending the day with him?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He didn't forget! I should've kept my big mouth shut! "Fine, you'll also be babysitting Annie's dog tonight with Fullmetal." My mouth drops, well so much about trying to keep it shut. "I can't trust either of you to watch him by yourselves so I'll let you watch him together!" He finishes. At least I'm not going to be doing chores around his house or washing his car. Can you imagine how dirty his house must be and how long would take to clean it! Forever!

"Wait, why are you punishing me?" I look behind me to see an angry Edward. The whole thing about trying to get along with him just flew out the window. "I didn't do anything! And I'm leaving early tomorrow morning!" He doesn't seem too happy either.

"Don't blame me Fullmetal, blame Turner." Fuck, Ace is going to scratch at me all night. I steal another glace at him and he sneers at me. This is not gonna be good. "Here is my address; I suggest you be there at four unless you would want another punishment." He smiles, he smiles! What a jerk this Colonel Roy Mustang is turning out to be. I mean I knew he was a jackass, but damn. Just do it and get it over with, right? Oh man, this is going to suck. I've never had a dog. I don't even know what the first thing about them. I actually don't even like dogs very much. They are always chasing Ace and trying to eat her. Now here I am. Going to be stuck with a dog, well; I guess I should be use to it. I spent the whole day with one yesterday. "Dismissed," Roy said going back to his 'paper work.' I walk out with Fullmetal not too far in front of me. Al is waiting for us outside Colonel Dimwit's office.

"Great!" Edward yells when we exit HQ. "Not only do I have to spend my day with you, again, now I have to watch you and a dog."

"You know what; I don't want to be here just as much as you don't." I couldn't do this anymore. I promised I was going to be nice and nice I will be. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to make Havoc a little less depressed. I didn't think this was going to happen."

"It's okay Kris," Al chimes in. "You were only trying to help the Lt." I could hear him smiling. I never have seen him outside of that armor. I wonder what he looks like. Does he wear it because he is a horrible looking monster? I highly doubt that, but hey you never know. I mean, look at his brother.

"Thanks Al." I smile at him. He can't be a hideous monster with a personality like that. "So where are we going?" I ask as if I don't know.

"We are going to go get breakfast." Al states as we keep walking. I need to get to the library and get that book! What if they don't go today? What am I suppose to do? This is not good. I can't force them to go, nor can I somehow have them thinking they want to go. It would look so suspicions.

"Where are we going for breakfast?" This is not going the way I thought it would. I thought we would go to the library, I'd get that book and then we would eat or something. This day is nothing like I thought I would be. I don't hear anyone talking. I did it again! I need to stop thinking so much and just pay attention to others! Oh well, maybe next time. We walk into this small café. It was farther from HQ and didn't have any annoying waitresses named Suzie. I like this place. I wonder why I never been here before? What I mean by 'been here before' I mean stole. We sit down in a booth seat in the back. "So what do we have planed after breakfast?"

"We haven't thought that far ahead." Al states looking at me so I nod. I don't want to look to subspecies. I glance at the Jerk and he is already engulfed in the menu. Maybe I should figure out what I plan to eat. I peek at Al and realize he isn't looking at the menu. Maybe he has been here before and always gets the same thing. I look at the menu in my hands. I think I'll get the eggs bacon and hash browns. The waitress comes over and takes our order. The Dumbass orders the whole menu and then some, but Al doesn't order anything. This is what I have on the brother thus far:

One loves food and the other is never hunger

One is and ass and the other is the nicest person you'll ever meet.

On is opposes with Alchemy and the other loves armor.

These brothers are two weirdos if you ask me. The food comes with a silent thirty minutes and Idiot here decides to shovel it all in. It's kinda disgusting how much this guy can eat.

"Kristen are you okay?" I look from one brother to the other. I must have made a face or something.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I see nothing in front of Al (that is actually his) "Um Al?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you eating?"

"He ate before we left." Elric chimes in with a hateful and distress tone may I add.

"But then why are we eating?" I just stare at him. "I mean, if he had enough time to eat then wouldn't you?" I didn't know why, but I all of a sudden had an aching feeling that these two kids were trying to hide something.

"Well matter of fact I didn't." He doesn't even blink just stops eating to answer the question.

"Can I ask another question?" it wasn't really a question as more of a statement.

"No" Elric states.

"Al, why do you always wear that armor?"

"I-uh, just like armor that's all."

"Doesn't it ever get hot in there?"

"Hey what is with the interrogation?" Elric is really starting to get mad. I'm just asking simple questions. "We aren't asking you anything about your parents." That shut me up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was a touchy subject." I play with my food. Somehow I'm not really hunger any more.

"It's okay" Al says with a smile in his voice. One day, I swear I'll find out what's going on.

"Are we done?" Elric says with about five empty plates in front of him. I look down at my plate of half eaten bacon and hash browns and untouched eggs. This getting along with the boys is turning out to be harder than I imagine.

"Yeah let's go." He pays and we start walking around. I throw my black jacket on. It's nothing real fancy and it's not really mine, but it's warm and for some reasons its cold. I mean it is spring and it's a little chilly. This sucks! Oh well, we can't control the weather. Suddenly I become aware of our surroundings. We're going to the library. I never thought I would be so happy to see a library. When we get there, everything is in perfect condition to steal something. Not many people are in the library and even less where are going to be sitting. Today is the day and nothing is going to stop me.

"Kristen, where are you going?" without thinking I'm already heading towards the book.

"I-I was going to look around." I smile.

"No, not today," Elric stops me. Damn.

"Why not," I look at him.

"We need your help today."

"With what," how is he going to need my help? I don't know anything about alchemy.

"Well this is our last day here and we are going to need an extra pair of eyes." Fuck! I have the best conditions and I can't even do what I came here to do. This is bull. I sigh and head back to the table they were sitting at. "Just wait here," Elric gets up and walks away leaving Al and me waiting. I should just get up and say to Al 'hey you know what I think Elric may need help, I'll be right back.' But would he fall for it. Possibly, not to sound mean, but it's Al. He tries to find kindness in everyone. In some ways he is naïve, god I wish I still was. I look up to do just that when I notice and stack of books in front of me. And they weren't regular books either they were huge books; books bigger than I've ever seen. In this situation I'm stuck. So I do what any _normal_ person would do, nothing.

"What am I looking for?"

"Anything that has to do with the Philosopher Stone," I stare at him. Something call the Philosopher Stone? These poor boys, they are look for a stone, a rock, and pebble. What does a pebble have to do with alchemy! I mean I may not know alchemy, but I don't think it has anything to do with rocks. I pick up book after book after book and find not one thing to do with a stone. I just start daydreaming about various things. What would've happened to me if I ran yesterday? Would I have become a fugitive? If I did, was I going to run my whole life trying to escape the future or the past? Would Ace ever forgive me? Would she have been happier with the Hughes then with me? I would have never met the boys, which maybe a good thing. These boys aren't your average boys. I don't really know how old they are, but I do know Elric is older than Al. And Elric looks to be my age, but I have no clue about Al. I look at the book I'm supposed to be reading. AH! Too many words why would anyone read? It doesn't do anything. I mean, why read when you can have someone do it for you. I don't know. I'm just thinking too much maybe. I look up at the ceiling. Why do they put holes in there? What is the purpose of it? I start counting all the little holes on the ceiling. I don't know why, but it's better than looking up something I don't even know.

"Are you doing?" I shoot my head down. What was that? Is someone talking to me or am I hearing things? "What are you doing?" I see Elric's mouth moving.

"I was um, doing nothing."

"I can tell you've been staring at the ceiling for about five minutes."

"Has it been that long?" I stare around the building we're in. I find the clock on the wall. "Hey guys it's almost four." I stand up, "we need to start heading over to Mustangs unless we want to get in even more trouble."

"Let's go." Elric stand up and Al grabs some of the books. "Al put them down. We don't have enough time." With that we walked out the library. The day was wasted in the library. We start walking towards Mustang's house. Elric's face becomes dark. "Why do we have to do this?" He states angrily at the fading blue sky.

"I'm"

"I have Mustang!"

"Sorry" I whisper to myself. Even if I felt that bad I don't want him to know it. Besides it wouldn't make the situation any better. I mean they are going to be leaving shortly and I'll never have to see them again. With a lot of cussing and walking we finally make our way to Mustang's house.

"Wow!" I say memorized. He house is huge! Okay maybe not mansion big, but it had two stories and a deceit backyard. That's when I saw the Asshole standing in this door way. Somehow I get the feeling that this is going to be a great night. If you didn't get it I was being sarcastic. What I'm I saying of course you got it. "Let's get this over with."


	7. Chapter 7

**okay for waiting so long for this chapter I decided to make it one of the longest chapters I've ever written. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Chapter 7

"On time," Colonel Jackass states to us as we walk up to his house which you can imagine him owning, with the large front yard and the white windowpanes. I can only wait to see the inside. Oh, joy.

"Yeah it's amazing," I roll my eyes. I don't really want to be here. I just want to get this night over with and tell Ace I had a wonderful time, but that cat can always tell when I'm lying.

"I have a list of Do's and Don'ts. Please don't break any of them or you will face more trouble later on." The Colonel says with a straight face. He hand the list to Elric. Retrospect it makes since to put him in charge. I mean he has known him longer and has never been a convicted felon. But I still would have chosen Al over Elric, but that's just me. He seems more responsible. "Here she is, okay you two go ahead inside. Kristen I'll have you out here with me." I look at the two boys retreating into the house, lucky bastards.

"Why can't I go in?"

"Because the boys are in charge of keeping the house intact and you'll be in charge of the dog." Okay that made since, but I don't want to watch a dog! Please let it be a cool dog maybe a retriever or something. She steps out of her car and begins to walk towards us. The woman's sunny blond hair flows behind her in soft curls. Her elegant blue dress falls right below her knees making her skin glow. She was beautiful. And in her hands is a small yapping monster!

"Roy," her high pitch voice annoys me with just that one word. Why in hell is the Colonel dating her? Why did he still her from Havoc? Why was Havoc so upset over her? Yes she is pretty and she seems nice, but so annoying. She walks up and hugs him. "Are you ready to go?" I wanted to yell at her and tell her to hand me the monster and shut up, but I didn't.

"Yes and by the way this is Kristen. She'll be watching Lynn." Lynn? Who names their dog Lynn?

"Nice to meet you Kristen" she states holding out her hand and then it hit me. She reminds me of that nice, but highly annoying waitress from yesterday. What was her name? Suzie! She reminds me of Suzie.

"Nice to me you to," I shake her hand and she hands me the monster.

"Well go and leave the kids alone." Roy states to Anne placing his hands in the core of her back. I roll my eyes at him. He is sucks a ladies' man and I have no idea why? I walk into the house seeing Al on the couch reading and Elric nowhere in sight.

"What are you reading?" I plumb onto the couch next to him.

"Oh it's just an Alchemy book." He states nonchalantly. I nod my head throwing the yapping dog on the floor. "Kristen!"

"What?"

"Be nice to the dog," Al scolds me.

"Why?"

"The dog has feelings!" He states picking up the dog. He whispers sorry to the dog and compliments her on how cute she is. "How would you like it if Ace was treated poorly?"

"Fine," I say folding my arms over my chest. I never thought I would get a lectured by Al.

"What's going on?" Elric comes out of the kitchen with a half eaten sandwich on his plate.

"Look at the dog brother!" he lifts the stupid dog over his head. "Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah adorable Al," He stuffs more of his sandwich in his mouth. He sits on the Lazy boy next to Al's side of the couch. Al plays with the dog and Elric finishes his sandwich. I just sit there. Looking like an idiot. The dog wait no, the monster was a toy poodle. It even looked like poodle. How could anyone have such an ugly dog? I'm not going to Judge Anne because I really don't know her, but for what she did to Havoc I can't like her.

"What are you doing?" Al asks. I haven't it realized it, but I had the dog in my hands and I was glaring at it.

"I'm sorry I just don't like this dog." I place her on the floor nicely and she hides behind Al. Elric laugh out loud.

"Dogs don't like you either," he laughs.

"Yeah well I don't see it hiding behind you." I yell at him and he scolds at me.

"Don't worry no one likes you!"

"Well your state name shouldn't be so miss leading it should be Shrimp Alchemist!"

"I don't think you ran away from home I think your parents disowned you and kicked you out!" I don't say anything to this. I close my eyes and tilt my head down. How could he when we had a silent agreement during lunch today.

"Kristen I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" I yell running out of the front door. I don't know how long I ran, but I don't stop till I find the park. I sit on the nearest bench and breathe deeply. After everything I've been through, everything I've done up till now. I'm still not over what happen back then. I look around the park and no one in sight. It was dark now so of course no one was there. What if I had stayed at my parent's house? Would things have gotten better? Would I have been happy? I know most people don't deal with what ifs, but I do. I sleep with them in my mind, floating above me and in my dreams. When you come to a cross road in your life (which everyone does at least once a day) you can make a decision. It could be small or life changing either way it leaves a 'what if.'

"Kris! Kris!" I turn my head to see the older Elric brother yelling my name.

"Over here Elric!" I shout to him motioning him to sit by me.

"There you are I've been looking for you!" which translates to: Al yelled at me and is making me look for you so I can apologize.

"Yeah sorry for exploding back there," This catches him off guard and it caught me off guard too. "I guess that the subject is still touching," I sigh

"I'm sorry too!" This catches me off guard. I mean I know he came here to apologize, but not so sincerely. He just doesn't look like the apologizing type. More of the silent guy when it comes to this stuff, but oh well. "Shouldn't have brought them up," I smile.

"That's okay I probably shouldn't have called you the Shrimp Alchemist." I laugh to myself and to my amazement he laughs too. Are we getting along?

"Let's get back before Al thinks something happened to us." He says standing and we both start walking. We walk in silent mostly because we have nothing to say to each other. I think we're a little embarrassed about the whole thing. Kind of one of those things where you wish it never happened. And that's when one of those what ifs make its way into my brain. What if I didn't apologize? What if he didn't come looking for me? Oh well, I guess I'll never know. We make it back to the house to see Al reading the same book while petting that damn dog.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah Al we're fine." Elric sigh.

"I'm sorry for my brother," I laugh at this.

"It's okay Al we made up. Well as much as Elric and I can make up." I scratch the back of my neck.

"The rest of the night was pretty slow. Ed read, Al played with the dog, and I slept. That's until Roy came home with Suzie, oh I mean Anne.

"Hey thank for watching Lynn for me," she says taking the dog from me as Elric and Al were in the house. She kisses Roy far too long and went to her car. When she left Elric and Al came out of the house.

"Alright let's get you guys home." He says with a smirk, "and no talking on the way you guys well most likely ruin my night." Of course we didn't talk I don't want a repeat of tonight and I don't think any of you do either. I was the first to get 'home.'

"Bye Kris!" Al yells out the window as I almost trip going up the few first steps to Maes' house. I open the door to see him and Gracia still up waiting for me.

"How was your day Kristen?" Gracia asks warmly.

"Long" I smile," but I was okay."

"Did you get along with the boys today?"

"Yeah, I actually did." I got along with them for the most part. Ace should be proud.

"Good night ladies. I have an early morning." Maes stands and kisses is wife on the forehead.

"Oh that's right dear you have to take the boys to the train station in the morning."

"That's right!" he smiles at her, "They're going to Loir to investigate." Maes knows something. Wait of course he knows he is the Head of the Investigation Department.

"Well I better get some sleep too if I'm going with you." We say are good nights and make my way to the room. I can't believe I've only known the boys for two days. I step inside and Ace jumps me.

"Meow"

"Well, what?"

"Meow"

"Okay, okay!" I throw my hands up at her. "We got along for the most part." I whispered the last part a bit.

"Meow," she thanks me. I nod my head and pick her up.

"It doesn't matter anyways, they'll be gone tomorrow morning and we'll never hear from them again." I smile at her as I start petting her.

"Meow"

"Yep"

"Meow"

"They are leaving," I pause," I actually don't know the exact time, but early and I have to get some sleep Ace so goodnight. I place her on my hip after I changed and lay down.

"Wake up Kris," I hear a distance voice and someone shaking me awake. "Kris, wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." I swing my legs over the bed.

"Good you have ten minutes to get ready." Maes walks out of my room. I jump up rushing to get ready. I brush my hair and teeth. I'll shower tomorrow I don't have time right now. I throw on a pair of my last slacks and a long sleeve purple shirt and a turquoise tank top. I throw on my shoes and run down the stairs.

"I'm ready!"I shout almost tripping down the last step of the damn stairs.

"Alright let's go pick up the boys." We walk outside to his car and start the beginning of a very long day. We get to the Headquarters and pick up Elric and Al. They boys in get into the backseats arguing about something. I can't stand the arguing so I decide to interrupt them.

"So what made you guys go to Loir?" Elric looks at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dropping you guys off at the train station, so why are you guys going to Loir?"

"We think we found what we're looking for." He gets a determined look in his eyes.

The entire way Mae is talking about Elicia. I can do nothing more, but laugh. I think I surprise the boys because I'll join Maes in the bragging of his three year old daughter playing with Ace. It's actually surprising how much the two of them have bounded.

We get out the car and walk towards the train station. The train is just arrives and I can tell the boys want to leave already. I smile at the train. All the people coming out look so tired, but happy to be off the train.

"Bye and I have something for you." Maes reaches into his pocket and pulls out a picture. "Here so you can stair at my beautiful Elicia while you are away." I laugh at his fatherly love.

The train makes last call and the boys head for the train. We want to see the off so we can wave goodbye. I watch their backs disappear on the train and they reappear in a seat close to where we are standing.

"Bye Kris we'll miss you!" Al yells adding the 'we'll' even though I highly doubt Elric well miss me at all. (Which I wouldn't blame him if he didn't miss me.) "Say bye to Ace for me!" Al adds when the train takes off. "Oh Kris," He yells trying to shout over the train. "I almost forgot…" He was drowned out by the sound of the train leaving. I wish I can read lips. Wait Al doesn't even have lips, does he? Of course he does he is human.

"What," I try to yell at him, but it was too late. It's probably for the best. Have him tell me he never like me. That would hurt. I wave at the distant train.

"Don't worry they'll be back." Maes and I head to the car so we can get to his work and my public service. When we arrive at HQ Maes actually leaves me to go to Mustang's by myself.

"Are you sure I can find it?"

"Yes you'll be fine Kris." He smiles, "besides I'm going to the mess hall." He turns around and waves. "I'll see you for lunch."

"Maes Wait," I try to stop him, but no luck. "Damn him why can't he just walk me to Mustangs?" I turn and make my way towards his office, I hope.

Ten minutes into walking down this Maze and I'm lost. I don't remember any of the names of the doors or which way to turn. I can't even find where I started form. I keep seeing people in uniforms walking by me and I probably can ask someone for directions, but no. I don't what to know too many people here. Some look pretty mean.

"What are you doing here?" I look up from my feet to see Maes standing right in front of me.

"This place is a maze Maes." I sigh

"One day you'll know it too well, trust me." He smiles, "come on Roy is not going to be happy that you're late again."

"Well if you would've just walked me there to begin with none of this would've happened."

"I thought you'd be okay?" I roll my eyes at him

"Apparently I was not."

"I guess so," he smiles. The only thing I can do is shake my head and laugh. When I finally did get there and Mustang was not happy. I explained to him what accrued and he had made my punishment less wicked.

"Well instead of you doing training with Hawkeye at the shooting range I'll just have you do paperwork." He smiles and It was that smile that told me I was going to do that wonderful paperwork anyways.

I look at him in disbelief, but I decide it is best to keep my mouth shut. I mean what do you think he'll do to me if I decide to talk back he'll destroy my life. He'll do it some way. I just nod my head. One question does pop into my mind.

"Where am I going to sit?"

"Havoc brought you a desk form another office." He smiles to himself (even though it really wasn't to himself.)

Again I nod my head and walk to where everyone else works. I don't know if I've ever explained this before, but Colonel Jerk's office is more like two one office for all his subordinates and one office for himself. So I exit his office and into everyone else's office

"Thanks for the desk Havoc."

"No problem Kris," He says through his unlit cigarette.

I start the process of reading through paperwork. I'm supposed to be putting the most important cases in the pile labeled 'things that must be signed ASAP' and the least important in the 'you can wait on' pile. But I decided doodling is more efficient. I ask Fuery if he has any paper I can use to take 'notes' and he obliged. The day follow suit with me working till lunch time and than meeting up Maes for lunch (lucky for me he came to get me so we can walk over to the mess hall together.) Than after lunch I sat on my butt the rest of the work day reading and doodling. You know you don't know how much work paperwork actually is. My eyes got so tired from reading I almost fell asleep three times by the end of the day. But I'm happy to be able to go home and have a nice dinner.

"Hi Gracia," I smell the air that has engulf me. "Smell delicious."

"Thank you Kristen."

"Hi honey," Maes kisses Gracia on the lips. "Where is my little princess?"

"She is up stairs playing with Ace." Gracia smiles at him, "dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Thank you darling," Maes goes up stairs to say hi to Elicia.

"Do you need any help setting up for dinner Gracia?" I don't really feel like chasing after a three year old at the moment.

"That would be lovely thank you." I walk and grab all the table settings to set up the table for dinner, by the time I'm done dinner is ready and Maes and Elicia are already down and sitting.

"Hi Elicia," I smile at her.

"Hi Kiss," I smile I can't believe she is so adorable.

How was your day?" And threw the entire dinner Elicia was going on and on about her day. Her mommy taking her to the park, Ace and her having a tea party with her teddy bear Mr. Bubbles, and how her and Ace took a nap together.

The rest of the night was normal. I played tea party with Elicia and Ace (and Mr. Bubbles). I read her a bed time story and tuck her in. Ace insists on staying with her until she fell asleep. I go to say goodnight to Maes and Gracia. Then I go to bed exhausted.

The Next day was the last day of my first week. I arrived early and Colonel Jerk 'I'm big on surprises' has a surprise for me. Great, like I can go for anymore surprises especially from him.

"I like to introduce you to your new guardian," Colonel says.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Brown," I turn to see where the cold and distance voice was coming from. She was a rather young woman in her mid twenties maybe. Her skin is pale and her black hair in a short and choppy style. He eyes are an ice blue that appears to be sliver. She was tall for a woman at least five eight and her figure is boxy or at least it looks boxy in the uniform.

"I'm Kristen," I say trying to sound cheerful and ecstatic. I don't think I achieve it at all. "What are we going to do today?"

"Train," she answers short and to the point.

"Have fun," Colonel says trying to be a smartass. Brown and I walk out of the office and outside. She turns to me.

"Okay let's see what you got," she looks at me half expecting something. I have no idea what to do so I put my hands up ready to fight. "No fighting. I need to see in how good of shape you are in before I teach you any fighting." I just look at her. "Run," she says, "around the building."

With that I take off. She must be crazy if she thinks I can run around this entire building. This building is gigantic and when I finally do get back to where I started she shakes her head at me.

"I've have a lot of work ahead of me."

The day consists of me working out and taking just one break and it was to eat lunch. I didn't learn much about Brown, but her first name which is Irene, Irene Brown. I got home to tire to eat and took a quick shower because I desperately needed it and went to bed.

The next two months went by pretty quick. Mustang and his subordinates went to the East. I remained behind under Maes, but being trained by Brown. We run, went to the shooting range, she taught me fighting, flips, and we ran some more. She says running is a great way to get in shape. Irene and I have become really good friends in these two months. She lives alone so sometimes she eats over at the house. Irene is only twenty-four. She joined the military at eighteen. My hair has gotten pretty long about mid-back now. I gained muscle and lost body fat too. Central is great and with autumn coming I'm excited to have a home. I do miss Havoc, Hawkeye, and Fuery a lot, but I have a feeling I'll run into them again.


	8. Chapter 8

**okay, I know it's been too long. But it seems the long I take to update this story, the longer the chapter become. Hopefully you enjoy it. The story is almost about to take off. Just maybe another chapter or two. I actually had more for this chapter, but I decided to stop it here. That way I can have a cliffhanger...mwahahaha.... No, but it made more sense then where I left it off before. So enjoy because I loved writing and typing it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

I am sitting in Maes' office waiting for Irene. Maes wants to talk to us about something, but Irene Brown late and she was hardly ever late. She thinks tardiness is a sin; something Mr. Colonel and her share. Ha! Could you imagine that being a sin! I would be in trouble if that was the case. But the fact still reminds, Irene was late and something must have happened. No, don't you think like that! I'm thinking more like car trouble.

"Sorry I'm late Hughes!" Irene runs in; her short black hair a mess.

"What happened to you?" I ask her with a smile on my face. I try desperately not to laugh. She looks all sweaty and gross. I mean she usually looks well put-together.

"I had to run all the way here," she scowls at me.

"Sounds fun," I smile at her. The car the military gave her was a piece of crap.

"Yes, and for every mile I ran," she smiles evilly, "you'll run double." She fixes her hair. I growl at her. Don't get me wrong, we're really good friends 'outside of work.' But she is a real hard ass when she is working.

"Now you two calm down and sit." Maes smiles at the two us. Then out of nowhere, (and I mean nowhere!) he is serious. "I have an assignment for you two." He turns his attention off of Irene and me to a vanilla folder on his desk. "I need you two to investigate a series of robberies in the town of Aquroya."

"Ok, that sounds easy enough," I say scratching my head. "Why can't the policy handle this?"

"The thief is using alchemy and they have been having trouble capturing Psiren."

"So what is so special about this Psiren?" Irene inquires, "So this thief uses alchemist, many thieves use alchemy."  
"While this is true, I can't really say." Maes looks at me. "You are going to have to figure this one out on your own." I think his not telling us everything he knows. He wouldn't be plotting against us, would he?

"Alright," I say trying to push away the thought. "When do we leave?"

"In four hours," Maes opens a door in his desk and pulls out and envelop handing it to Irene. "You'll find your train tickets, a hotel reservation, and enough centz for food and a train ticket back."

"We'll be going," I say trying to go so I can pack.

"Now hold on Kristen," Maes stops me with a wave of his hand. I sigh and with a thump, I'm back in my sit. "Irene, I need you to wear civilian clothes and watch Kristen." She nods without a word. "You're dismissed." Irene and I head for the door. "Not you Kris. I need to talk to you." I glare at Irene. She sticks her tongue at me before shutting the door. I never know what to expect from her.

"What do you need Maes?" I smile at him. I mean it can't be the bad right?

"Kristen, I need you to watch yourself."

"Don't worry about me Maes!" I put my hands on my hips and stick out my chest. "I can take care of myself!"

"I know," he sighs, but a smile never fading from his face. "Just promise me, no matter what may happen, you'll come home." This shocks me. He looks so proud of me. Too much like a father to me. I stare at my feet.

"I will," I walk to the door and smile at him. "See you when I get back Maes." I walk out and towards the Hughes' house. What was that about? Make sure I come home? No! This can't be _my_ home, can it? I need to talk to Ace. She is not going to be happy.

I walk through the front door. Spice and the scent of cookies throw themselves at me and inhale it willingly. Gracia must be baking up a storm.

"Is that you Kris?" Gracia says from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Go get packed and then come down here." I could hear some commotion coming from the Kitchen.

"Okay," I have no reason to argue with her. I run up the stairs and pack a couple of outfits. Who knows how long this case will take. I through in shampoo, soap, and my hair and tooth brush. Before I can walk out of my room, Ace attacks me.

"Meow," she hisses at me.

"No Ace I'm not leaving forever." I roll my eyes at my best friend. Her ruffled gray fur stays down when I give her an assuring pet. "I'm only going for awhile."

"Meow?"

"Maes is sending Irene and me on as assignment."

"Meow"

"About some thief that uses Alchemy in Aquroya." I shrug.

"Meow"

"Okay, okay!" I walk past her, "What is up with you and Maes?" Without waiting for my furry friend to answer I walk to the living room. I place my luggage down and head into the kitchen.

"Kris I made you cookies and an apple pie."

"Wow!" I say in response. The cookies are in two round containers and the pie (which looks too good to eat) was placed in a smaller container. "Thank you Gracia."

"You're welcome sweetie."

" I better get going," I walk to the living room with the three container and place two in my bag (one cookie container and the apple pie) which well be going in the back of the train in the luggage cart.

"Be safe," Gracia says and I turn to smile at her. The poor woman looks like she is about to cry.

"I'll be fine," I continue to smile at her, "I promise." Ace rubs up against my leg. I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. She purrs and I rub my face in her fur. "I'll be home in no time." I smile at Gracia who smiles in return. I set Ace down and walk to the door to see Irene already outside. "I will see you guys when we get back." I yell behind me as I ran to Irene. I shut the passenger side car door and we head to the train station.

I've already been on the train for about two hours and I've eaten more than half of the cookies by myself. I eat when I am bored and right now I am awfully bored. Irene is reading a book about some girl who probably falls in love, but doesn't know she has fallen in love and will only discover she is in love with the last person she would have figure she would fall in love with in the end of the book. What kind of crap is that! I swear, what people read these days. I don't understand how anyone can read for so long. I'm too restless and considering I have the attention span of a mouse, books are just not my thing. Irene reads way too much in my opinion. I think she needs a boyfriend. I sigh at this thought.

"What's up Kris?" Irene removes herself from the book she's been reading.

"She lives!" I yell gathering most eyes in the compartment to me.

"Very funny," she rolls her eyes at me.

"I was just thinking about who would be a good boyfriend for you." She looks out the window nonchalantly.

"Now is not a good time for this conversation," her voice stern. She really did not want to talk about this, but I'm going to push it. It's what friends do. Talk about things when the other doesn't want to.

"Why not," I whine.

"Because, I'm not ready for a boyfriend," she glances to the couple sitting in the next booth. I follow her gaze.

"Yeah right," I retort, "and you just happen to love reading stories where the protagonist always falls in love with their Mr. Perfect." I roll my eyes. She returns her eyes to the passing world outside the window and again I follow suit. "Listen, I know your last relationship didn't go well," which was an understatement," but have you thought maybe it's time to let yourself take another chance and risk getting hurt again? Or are you going to deprave yourself from what you truly want because you're afraid of being hurt." She blinks at me a few times before breaking the silence.

"You have no idea what you're talking about do you?" she states with a skeptical look.

"Not a clue, but it sounds good." I look at her for a few silent seconds, "right?"

"I guess," she looks to her book. "What did Lt. Colonel Hughes want to talk to you about?

"He just asked me to take care of myself." I shrug my shoulders.

"And," knowing there was something else. Why is there always something else?

"And to come home," I look at my hand pretending it was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment.

"What's wrong with that?" She says breaking my concentration.

"Nothing is wrong with that," I glare at her.

"Really now?" she stares at me with a demanding look.

"I-I don't know?"

"Well you must know!"

"I think I'm just getting scared that's all." I sigh, "I was by myself for so long and the transition from being alone to having people who acting give a damn, is different."

"Maybe you should take your own advice." She begins reading her book again.

I don't know what she means by this. What advice would I give to someone that I wouldn't take? I sigh again. I must be missing something. Advice, when did I give any advice? It can't be the boyfriend advice. I don't even need a boyfriend.

"You're an idiot you know that right," she puts her book mark where she stops and shut her book. "I can't believe you're my closest friend." She shakes her head.

"You know you love me," I pause, "you do right?"

"Move on with life," she says once before falling asleep.

"Move on with life?" I whisper to myself. I'm still not getting what she is trying to say. "Of course," I say to myself. How could I have been so stupid! No, don't answer that. It was more to myself that to any of you. I'm afraid of being hurt. The Hughes' won't hurt me. At least I hope not. Oh god, I really hope they don't, but what if I hurt them? Foreshadowing? God you guys are easily amused. Don't read so much into everything. My ranting is just that, me ranting. Whatever comes into my head you have to privilege of hearing it. If you would call it a privilege or disadvantage or annoying I really don't know.

"Stop that!" Irene shakes her head at me, "I swear could you not talk to yourself and try to be normal." She smirks at me before going by to sleep.

"I'll try," I sigh. It's only been about two months and already she knew me so well. I look out the window counting the trees as they flew by. It was rather hard to do this task because we were going rather fast. But it didn't stop me from trying. I think I don't like trains so much. A car yes, trains no. They are so boring…. 25…26…27…28…. I mean how anyone could drive this thing without falling asleep was beyond me…. 42 …43… 44… 45…. I think I'm running out of trees….59…60…61…62…. I think, oh fuck it. I'm going to sleep.

"Kris," I hear someone say gently, "Kris!" I flop on the floor of the train.

"Oh god, what do you want!"

"We're here," Irene looks at me on the floor and smiles.

"You loved that didn't you?" I glare at her wishing my stare alone would wipe that smile right off her face.

"Of course," she gives me a hand, "now stop playing around down there," I grab her hand and she helps me up. We walk out of the train. "I'll go get our stuff." Irene walks away. So with nothing else to do I take in the sites around me. I notice something not too far away from where I was standing. It was by the train. I can't tell what it is so I decide to go in for a closer look.

"Interesting," I pick up one of the many cards on the floor, "It's a King of hearts card." I say to myself and investigate the other cards lying on the floor. They are all the high cards in a deck of cards. There are three Aces, two Kings, four Queens, and one Jack. Someone was cheating at a game of poker.

"What have you got there?" Irene walks over to me with our suitcases in hand.

"A King of hearts card," I tell her, "from the looks of it I would say someone was cheating at poker."

"That makes sense," she shrugs, "Let's go to our hotel." She smiles at me and I take my suitcase from her. We walk around this damn water town forever looking for this god forsaken hotel.

"I think I see it!" I squeal to myself. I am so tired and squealing is not easy and I'll never do it again. It took most of my energy to get that excited. I just want to sleep. We walk up to the hotel and into the room. I run and jump into the air landing on the nearest bed. "I call this one!" I yell in a sing-song voice.

Irene places her things down by her bed ignoring my comment or maybe she just chooses not to acknowledge my comment. Whatever, she's probably tired like me. Can't blame her, that train ride sucked and man I don't know why I just want to sleep. I look around the room. It was nothing special. Just two beds a dresser and a bathroom. I climb under my sheets not really caring that I was still in my clothes.

"Oh, no you don't," All of a sudden my nice warm cocoon is being pulled away from me.

"What," I look at the horrible person with my sheets in hand, "Why not?" I whine. Her short black hair was a mess from the train ride. Her face was serious which can only me one thing, time for work.

"We need to find some leads," she walks into the bathroom. I don't want to work. I want to be completely lazy right now and do nothing. Irene walks out looking presentable and ready to go. "Let's get moving."

"Okay, okay," I throw my hands in front of me surrendering. "I'm up." I stand and we walk out of the hotel. We get to the street and I notice Irene has stopped. "What is up my friend?"I smile at myself.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," her eyes scanning the area for any leads. "I'll head to the police station and see what I can learn," she pauses, "ask question and we'll meet right here no later than seven."

"Alright," I say walking away. I turn to see Irene, but she is no longer standing where I had left her. To tell the truth she was no longer in my sights. Damn she is quick. I walk around asking question and I keep getting the same answer from everyone!

"Psiren is great!"

"She is wonderful!"

"As 'great' as she is, she is still just some Alchemist stealing. Hey! Don't look at me like that! I was stealing to feed myself and Ace. I never stole something I didn't need to survive. I highly doubt she needs a rare gem to feed herself! I see a man holding a newspaper.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes, little lady?" The man was rather plumbed and his green eyes reveal nothing of his personality. He wore a suit. I think it is a type of bluish-gray? I don't know.

"Can I borrow your newspaper real quick?" I smirk at him and her frowns at me.

"Why?" What? What kind of answer is that?

"I just wanted to see the headlines," I smile despite my annoyance toward this fat jerk. "I thought I saw something about Psiren." The man rolls his eyes at me.

"It says her next target is going to be the museum." He tells me before walking away saying something about stupid kids; which I find odd mostly because I don't see any stupid kids around.

"Thank you!" I yell after him. I know his comment was directed to me, but I rather have it directed toward someone else. It makes life easier for everyone. I start walking away. I am a stupid kid! I have no idea what museum he was talking about. How many museums are here? I wonder if anyone can give me more information. What time is it? I look at the sky wondering over my questions, mostly the last question. I have no idea what time it is. It's still daylight so it can't be too late, but it's definitely later in the day. Maybe three or four, but who really knows. Hush you! I don't feel like talking to anymore people today. My social skills have been maxed out, at least towards people I don't know.

I find myself by a brick wall so I do the most logical thing to do: I lean on it. Out of know where (Like a naked man running through a crowed mall) I hear a plate drop somewhere behind me. I look behind the wall to see what happen. What are they doing here? Shouldn't they be at that place they were supposed to be? I shake my head. Might as well go over and say hello right? I push myself off the wall and head towards the building. I think it's a hospital.

"Hey guys!" I yell gathering everyone's attention, "Miss me!"

"Kris!" Al runs up to me, but before I am attacked some else joins our little reunion.

"Mr. Elric!" A pudgy man runs towards us. And when he does get to us he is somewhat out of breath. "Come with me please." The man begs the Jerk.

"Fine, fine," he waves the man away and the glare was still on his face.

I know this is going to sound weird and I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but I miss Mr. Glare A Lot. Hey, don't point any fingers at me. I still can't stand the guy okay. Give me a break the two brothers are kind of my first friends. No wait that would be Havoc and Breda. You remember dumb and dumber. Anyways I am getting in my head way too much again.

"It's nice seeing you again," and the jerk walks away without even looking at me. What, is he too good for me now? I can't believe I said I missed his glare. I hate his face!

"We'll see you Kris!" Al runs to catch up his brother. At least Al was happy to see me. I mean I hope he is happy to see me. It sounded like he had a smile on, but who knows maybe he just sounds like that all the time, even when he is upset. That's when for the first time I notice a nurse staring at me wide eyed.

"Kris?" she whispers. Holy shit! I run out there as fast as I can. What the fuck is _she_ doing here?

* * *

**Hopefully it wasn't too long! Thanks for reading and waiting as long as you did.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so this is a short chapter compaired to some other ones, but oh well. I have some free time to kill so hopefully I can go back and bang out a few chapters...hopefully. Thanks to all of you who are still reading this story after so long. My updates are very slow and now that I have free time (because my hours have been cut) I think I can write. Again thank you all very much. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Sidenote~ I don't like the voice they picked for Ling in the series. For some reason it's not right...not what I imagined at all. well that's it. oh AND SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I make my way back to where I'm going to meet Irene. I still have two hours and I'm bored out of my mind. I just have to keep my mind off of what happen earlier today. I have no idea what I did. Who did what now?

"Kris!" I hear a familiar voice pulling me out of my own troubling thoughts. I look around to find the owner. Ah, there's the owner.

"Al," I wave at him, "how are you doing?" I say and notice the jerk beside him. He picks me up instead of answering and pulls me into a bear hug. I try to laugh, but I'm not getting enough air to do so. He puts me down and I smile at him. God I hope he's smiling back. He must if he hugged me.

"I'm okay," he smiles, well I assume he is smiling It's better than the other alternative. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm investigating on the local thief um…, "I look off into the distance hoping to find the answer written in the sky.

"Psiren," The Jerk intrudes.

"Yeah Psiren," I look at him with a sheepishly smile. "Whoever he is, he'll be caught."

"She," he corrects me.

"Right," I sigh in response.

"For an investigator you're doing a great job," His sarcasm dipping with every word. I roll my eyes at him. I'm about to tell him a piece of his mind when sadly I hear my name once again.

"Kris," I look to see who is calling me this time. "Good you're here," Irene looks at the two beside her. She is confused about the two boys. Which is understandable because one is a short glaring blond guy; who is a complete Jerk, and the other one is in a giant suit of armor. "Who are they?"

"I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my brother," Al is rudely interrupted.

"I'm Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist!" He posses and I try not to laugh at him. I look at Irene and I can't figure out what is going through her mind. Sometimes she can be a hard person to read.

"Well that weird," She looks at Elric, "Fullmetal is supposed to be fifteen. You're no older than twelve."

"I'll show you who is a kid, you old hag!"

"Old hag, I'll kill you, you little brat!"

"Who are you calling so small that he would drown in a falling raindrop?"

"What?" I laugh making the two yelling at each other to look at me. "Who said anything about drowning in a raindrop?" I laugh harder. "Where did you get that? Oh my god that is so funny it hurts." I clench my side in pain, but I can't stop laughing at them. "You guys are too much." I get a glare from the two. "Listen Ed you not a kid or are you short. You are taller than me or have you forgotten." He smiles at the thought. "And Irene you are far from old. Now Mustang is old; you are far from old." She smiles, but is still not happy. Goodness the people I surround myself with. After a minute or so of laughing I realize something; I was the only one laughing. Yes, you probably already thought I knew this and a part of me did. When I open my eyes to see the others I notice something again. They are all giving me weird looks. Okay, I know I'm weird but do they have to look at me like that.

"It wasn't that funny," Irene rolls her eyes at me. "You need to grow up!"

"I am grown up!" I stick my tongue out. Irene sighs.

"It was nice meeting you both, but we need to get back to the business at hand."

"They already know about Psiren."

"That is very nice and all, but so does everyone here." She states matter-o-fact.

"But they could help us," I plead, "Right Al?" I look over to Al trying to wink at him.

"Oh yeah," He turns to his brother. "We could help," To tell you the truth I just want to walk around and talk with Al.

"No, we can't," The Jerk Alchemist speaks.

"Hey Elric," He looks at me that telling me to leave him alone. "Never mind," I sigh. I'll just keep my comment to myself. He has been a complete jerk all day. Well at least to me and I what to know why. I at least have a right to know, right?

"Fullmetal, if you have any information," Irene is going to make him help us? "I demand that you share." She is a lower rank than he is so it's not going to work. Her eyes bore into his. I kind of want to know if he'll obey.

"I don't know anything you don't." he states, "come on Al." He turns and leaves. I look at Al. I'm kind of disappointed.

"Nice meeting you Lt. Brown." He bows to her and turns to me. "I'll talk to you later Kris." He runs to catch up with Elric the massive Jerk. I doubt he knows anything, but soon he will.

"Kris," I turn to Irene.

"Yes?"

"What did you learn?"

"Nothing," I say to my shoes. "Everyone loves her and I can't figure out why." Irene looks a little disappointed.

"Did you think of asking them why?"

"Ask them why!"I slap my forehead. "Can't believe I didn't think of that," She shakes her head at me. "What about you?"

"Nothing, the police said they don't need any more help." She looks annoyed, "And they don't talk about ongoing cases with civilians, let alone woman."

"Did you say you were part of the military?"

"They said I could be Psiren pretending I was part of the military.

"Did you show them you're military ID?"

"Yes they said It was a fake," she sighs in frustration.

"They are all idiots here!" I yell into the sky.

"Well we might as well go to her mark."

"How do you know where it is?"

"Oh I bought a newspaper," She states nonchalantly. I stare at her in awe. Why didn't I think of that! What is wrong with me today it, seems I just can't do anything right. I might have eaten some mad cheese or something.

"So what is the plan?" I ask as we start walking.

"We just follow the crowd to the museum," and we do just that to her 'hit' as Psiren calls it. When I stole (which wasn't very often) I called it dinner or new clothes. When we get to the museum, there is a sea of screaming fans.

"You think all these people just want to get a glimpse of her." I say in awe of the amount of people.

"Really now, I had no idea." The one thing I love about Irene is I can say the most obvious thing and she'll make me feel like a complete idiot.

"Why are we here?" I say thinking out loud. "Are you going to act and stop her?"

"We are going to observe tonight." She looks determinedly at the museum, "tomorrow we'll have a plain."


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up to feel the wonderful bed beneath me. I have no clue what time it is nor do I really care. I could sleep the day away.

"Kris!" I hear the wonderful voice of Irene coming from beside me. "You need to get up."

I sigh in disappointment. There goes my day. I open my eyes and shut them immediately. The room spins and a horrible pain forcing me to flinch. There is a thumping behind my eyes. I wince in pain, "my head hurts."

"Stop joking Kris, I know you are faking it." She groans, "Now come on!" She pulls the covers from over me. And almost instantly I feel the cold wind in the room and begin to shiver. "Kris," Irene's voice softens with concern. She throws the blanket over me and feels my forehead. "Kristen you're burning up." She states. "We need to go to the hospital."

"No," I sigh.

"You have to go, what if you're really sick?"

"We'll go later, but now rest!" she ordered. I didn't object and closed my eyes from more sleep. I went into a dreamless sleep.

I leave the room after making sure Kristen was alright. I told her to wear her jacket, but she never listens to me. I sigh as I make my way out the hotel. The streets are as busy as ever. I learned a lot from watching the robbery last night. And hopefully I can come up with a plan. I begin walking towards a local café I found yesterday. Before I go in I see a familiar face.

"Fullmetal," I call out. I walk away faster. He was ignoring me. I take a deep breath and run after him. I know he knows something and I need to get it out of him. "Fullmetal," I say again grabbing his shoulder. Hmm… that's weird it's harder than I would have thought.

"What do you want?" He yells jerking away from me.

"Sorry for my brother Miss Brown." Al apologizes to me.

"Please, call me Irene." I smile at him. "Fullmetal, I need to ask a favor of you." I give him a serious expression.

"I told you yesterday I don't know anything!" He scolds me.

I look at him blankly, "I know you have some kind of information, Fullmetal." I state the obvious. "You are a terrible liar." He only deepens his glare. I wonder why Kristen talks about this boy so much. He seems like a punk kid. Though everything she says about him isn't good, but there are sometimes when she seems to like him. I must be mixing the two brothers up.

"What did you want to ask me?" He glares at me right in the eyes. I will say this about the kid he's got guts.

I smile at him, "can you go up to Kristen and my room and keep her company?" I knew I wouldn't get information out of both of them, but if I spilt them up then it could be easier. "She is really sick and I need to gather more information." I bow to him knowing full well I was stroking his ego, but if that made him do as I wanted then I'll play along.

He audibly sighs, "Fine, what room?" he says giving in.

"We are in room three ninety-five." I do a victory dance in my head. This kid is quite easy to manipulate. I will inform him later, but right now I need that.

"Alright we are going, coming Al" They both turn to leave.

"Wait," I stop them, "I was also wondering if I could steal Al for a while?" I say with a straight face. "Without Kristen I am one man short and I could use some new company." I smile at Al.

"Of course I'll accompany you Irene," Al says bowing to me. I nod a thank you to him while I continue to smile.

"We won't be back too late," I say walking away from Fullmetal. "Are you hungry Al?" I ask making my way to the café.

"No," he hesitated, "Brother and I already ate."

"Okay, I hope you don't mind if get something real quick."

"No I'll be waiting out here for you." He says audibly smiling and I nod. Something strange with how he answered, but I push it in the back of my mind. These boys are hiding something, with Al sounding younger than Fullmetal and Fullmetal with the abnormally hard shoulder.

I walk out with a coffee and a croissant. I find Al facing the hospital. I finish my croissant quickly and walk to him taking a sip of my coffee.

"Al, are you ready to go?" I smile

"Yes, Irene," He pauses, "what are we going to do anyways?" he ask me. I take another sip before answering.

"I don't know," I say. "Probably walk around and see what people think about Prysen and hopefully find some kind of motive."

"Oh, okay," he says and I smile.

"And of course I had to spilt the two of you up to find out what you know," I take another sip and Al stays quite. "Don't be mad Al; it's not what I had planed when I woke up this morning. Kristen is sick and I could leave her alone, but I need to investigate some more. Fullmetal won't say anything to me, but," I smile at him, "you might."

"Brother isn't going to be happy," Al says sounding worried.

"Is he the type of person to be happy? I know I just meet him, but he seems too serious." I finish my coffee and throw it in a nearby trash can. I hear Al laugh a little to himself, "What isn't it?"

"It's nothing," Al says noticeably amused my something.

"We need a starting point. This place isn't big, but there are plenty of people." I look around. "We should start at the hotel and make our way around." I state. "Come on Al, we have a lot of work to do." Again I hear Al giggle to himself and I am trying to figure out what has him laughing so much.

I complain to myself as I walk my way up to the hotel room. I don't know how I got stuck watching Kristen; I don't even like Kristen all that much. She is annoying and a know-it-all. I sigh before opening the door.

"Irene?" I hear a muffled voice coming from one the bed closest to the window. "What are you doing back?"She pauses, "I'm not going to the hospital!" She darts to a sitting position. I sigh when she closes her eyes shut and her hand flies to her head.

"Lay down," I say pushing down so she is lying on the bed again. I go to the through one of the phone and call the receptions desk. "Send up some medicine to room Three ninety-five." I say hanging up.

"Edward?" I hear a soft voice coming from the bed, "is that you?"

"Yea, it me," I say with a groan, this is going to be a long day. Why did I agree to such a thing? I look over to Kristen who is smiling like an idiot.

"Edward," She says absentmindedly.

"What?" I look away from her. What is up with this nut? I hear a knock on the door. "Finally," I say to myself. I open the door and take the medicine from the bellhop. "Okay," I say walking to her with it in hand. "I need you to take this." I pour some in the cap.

"I don't want to," she says, "it's going to taste bad."

"Yea probably, but you're sick." I say getting annoyed.

"Fine," She sits up and takes the cap from my hands carefully so the continents don't spill. "Well here going nothing," she says and downs it fast. "Here Edward," she hands me the cap and I put it back on the bottle placing on a nightstand. "That stuff is awful." She lies back down and pulls the body over her body. I begin to walk away when I hear faint snoring.

"This is going to be a long day." After thirty minutes of sitting by the window and wishing I ran faster when I saw that old hag walking towards me, I find a book. Of course it was nothing interesting. It was just the history of Aquroya.

"Edward," I hear Kris say. I sigh placing the book down and checking up on her. "Edward," She says and with a soft sigh. I stop in shock. Is she still asleep? I walk up to her and find her eyes shut.

"Kris," I say trying to wake her. She stirs and I see a light smile on her dry lips.

"Edward," She says and I find myself trying to control a blush I know is beginning to show. "Will you…" She begins and I find myself more intrigued, "shut up." She say turning over.

I sit on the other bed and for some reason my heart's beating too fast. I look over at her and shake my head. It was the medicine, I tell myself. She is sick and is having a dream and I'm in it because I was the last person she saw before she went to sleep.

"Edward. What are you doing?" I hear another voice from behind me. I turn around and she the old hag and Al. She begins to smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Why are you blushing?" Irene says obviously enjoying herself.

"I think we should take Kris to the hospital." I say trying to change the subject. Irene just looks at me.

"Al can you carry her for me," Irene says to Al with a genuine smile.

"Of course Irene," He walks over to Kris and picks her up.

"Al," Kris says while being picked up, "You're so cold."

"S-sorry," Al stutters.

"No," She smile at him, "it feels nice." She presses her face on his chest.

At the hospital I begin to walk around. I can't stay in hospitals too long and the idea of just sitting in a room for one might temp them to give me another shot. I shudder at the thought. I notice a door is open and take a peek inside. I frown with what I discover.


End file.
